


Caught Up In You

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, F/M, Strangers to Flatmates to Lovers, mentions of domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: James Noble and his sister, Donna, have shared a flat for the last eight months. Now Donna is off to travel for a new job. When a young blonde named Rose shows up to answer his ad for a flatmate, he agrees to let her stay. Still, he can't help but wonder if this woman who looks like a poster model for domestic violence victims is going to bring more trouble into his life than he ever bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Flatmate wanted:**   
**Must be drug free**   
**No criminal history**   
**Steady income with proof of employment**   
**Current occupants are brother and sister pairing.**   
**Please inquire:**   
**By phone at ---------**   
**In person between 5:45pm and 7:45pm on Wednesday-Thursday or 11:00am and 5:30pm Saturday and Sunday.**

That was the ad Donna had placed in the paper in preparation of her new job. James rolled his eyes and tucked the daily paper under his grade book. He could afford to keep the flat himself, but it would stretch his paycheck. Especially since he was still paying off his divorce lawyer. So, they agreed that they would rent out the third bedroom in their spacious flat.

So far every potential renter had been a bust. Either they did not have a history of steady employment, did have history of ditching out on previous flatmates, or they just didn't fit well with James' brusque personality. He didn't mean to be rude, it just happened. Donna said he expended all of his pleasantness at work with his students, and therefore had none left for anyone when he got home. He agreed she may have a point.

Still, it Saturday, and he had agreed to stay home while Donna went out to prepare to her departure on Monday. So he sipped his whisky and coke and turned his attention back to his grading. Why he had agreed to take on the creative writing class elective in addition to his science course, he'd never understand. It had seemed a good idea at the time, but honestly the class dictated a strong drink while he reviewed their papers.

There was a knock on the door that stirred him from the paper he was trying very hard to follow. It was a firm knock, but not very loud. He glanced at the stove clock, and it was ten minutes until five. James made he way to the door and peeked out of the peephole. All he saw was some blonde hair and the top of a forehead that had a small line of stitches just below the hairline. He pulled the door open to greet the knocker.

It was a woman, as he expected. She was shorter than him, but about average height for most women. She was wearing a pair of black pants, a red long sleeved tshirt, and plain black trainers. On her shirt was a name badge that indicated she was called Rose and worked at Henriks. "Hello." He tried to sound friendly, and when she looked up at him from the paper in her hand, his breath caught.

It wasn't because she was beautiful, although she was. It wasn't because of how young she looked either, although she was definitely over eighteen. He would even chance closer to twenty-two if thought about it harder. No, what froze the inhalation in his chest was the black eye, scabbed over lip, and finger shaped bruises on her neck. They had been covered with makeup, he could tell, but it seemed as if a lot had been wiped or sweated away during her workday. She was smiling at him in such a way that it had to be forced. Her hand was extended and she finally spoke. "Hi, I'm Rose, Rose Tyler. I'm hear about the advert."

"James Noble." He finally found his voice and grasped her hand, and they shook quickly. Rose was staring into his squarely into his eyes, but he could detect that she had the underlying urge to look away. "Please come in." He stepped aside so she could pass. "My sister is out, she normally does the tour."

"I spoke to her on the phone during my lunch." Rose smiled and reached into the bag over her shoulder. She provided a pink folder with papers neatly arranged inside. "Everything she told me to bring." This woman was eager to get the process rolling, and judging by the look of her, he understood why.

James thumbed through her folder. There were five months worth of pay stubs, a police record showing she had never had so much as a ticket, a drug test from a clinic, and her previous rental lease. She had live at her previous address for four years, and not a single payment had been late. The cost of that flat had been only slightly more than what he was asking. Her income would suffice to cover the amount they were asking, but there would be little for her to do more than pay her mobile bill and buy just enough groceries to feed herself. That meant she wouldn't be out partying or bringing party types back to the flat. He was fine with that.

Rose was watching him, when he glanced up and passed back her folder. "Everything seems in order. Would you like the tour now?" He asked as she tucked it back into her bag.

"Yes thanks." She gave him the fake smile again, the one that said she was trying to be personable when all she wanted to do was frown. He led her to the kitchen first, and she spotted his gradebook. "Oh, you're a teacher then?"

"That's right." James smiled and closed it up. It wasn't ethical to let someone see his students work. Even if they'd never know. "Math and creative writing. So here's the kitchen. It's, well, basically a kitchen. Although, I'm nearly positive that my sister's blender is plotting to murder me in my sleep." The joke was a bad one, but he had to see if she could handle the occasional oddness that he sometimes had. There it was, her lip curled up slightly in a genuine chuckle.

"Well, maybe it's time for a new blender then." She leaned forward, her honey eyes intense as she stared at the inoffensive appliance. "Yep, definitely out to murder you in your sleep." She straightened up and looked around once more.

"Right, well, through here is the living room." He led her back into the first room they had been in. "Donna watches more television than I do, so you'll have your choice of what you want to watch if she isn't home." The living room was mostly Donna's design. The couch and and one armchair were modern and comfortable, but he had his own large recliner that was aged and well broken in.

"I don't watch much either." Rose admitted as she trailed her fingers over the sofa arm. "Just movies every now and then. I prefer to read or do art in my spare time." Her eyes took in the glass door that led out to the small balcony. It was current open, fluttering the curtains in the afternoon wind.

"Okay then." James stepped past her into the halls that led to the bedroom. "So, this is my room." He stopped at the door, but didn't open it. "Donna's is over here." He moved down a few feet and tapped the handle. "She has her own bath, so we'll be sharing the one in the hall." He turned and opened a third door.

The bathroom was decently sized. It had a tub and shower combined, plenty of cabinet space for Rose to keep her girly products should she need to. He kept it basically bare, except for some magazines in a rack and his shaving things in a basket on the sink.

"That's fine by me." Rose shrugged as she peeked inside and looked around. She didn't seem over eager or desperate as some of the others had done. She just seemed to analyzing everything in stride, trying to be cordial.

"On to your room then." James led her down to the final door at the end of the hall. It didn't have the best view and was sparsely decorated. The window overlooked the street to the side of the three flat building, and the fire escape was just outside of the window. It had a simple full size bed, a night stand, a small desk, and a lamp. Usually they kept their holiday decorations stored there, but those had already been moved to Donna's room.

"It's nice." Rose stepped inside and turned around slowly. "I work a lot, so I'd really only be home on my days off or to sleep. So this is perfect for what I need." She adjusted her bag and stepped back out into the hall with him. "I mean, if you want to let me rent from you that is."

James considered her for a moment. She seemed like a level headed girl, but the source of her injuries concerned him. He didn't want some angry husband or lover to show up at the flat at three am. Still, he couldn't very well turn her down. She met all the requirements they had requested. "Don't see why not. Come into the kitchen and I'll have you sign the agreement."

When they made it back to the table, he pulled the contract out from under his piles of paper and held it up. "Now, Donna explained she is only going to be home one week every two months, right?"

Rose nodded and shrugged. "So long as her blender doesn't murder us both, I don't mind rooming with a guy." He handed her the contract with a chuckle and she read over it. Now that she seemed thoroughly distracted. He got a chance to really observe her.

As he noticed before, she was pretty, beautiful really. Her paperwork had confirmed his suspicions about her being young. She was about to turn twenty-two in a few weeks. Her blonde hair was obviously dyed, but the roots peeking through weren't too dark, really more of a light brown or dark ash blonde. She was thin, but curvy. It was something he'd seen before in a few of his female college classmates. The thinness bespoke stress, not an eating disorder or natural metabolism. As Rose read, she worried her lip with her teeth and the scab there was beginning to crack. She seemed obliviously to the droplet of blood forming.

"Here, Rose." James picked up a napkin from a stack by the microwave and handed it over to her. "Your lip."

"Hmm." Her eyes met his and then flickered to the napkin. Her tongue darted out briefly to test the cut on her lip, and she sighed as she took the thin tissue from him. "Thanks" she murmured and looked back down at the contract as she pressed it to her lip. "Um, everything seems great. You'll hardly notice I'm here." Rose picked up his pen from the table and signed the agreement with quick but elegant loops. She handed both back to him and produced an envelop from her bag. "First month, up front."

James raised an eyebrow at her and took it. He tucked it into his back pocket without checking the amount. He didn't doubt, due to the thickness of the envelope, that it would be exact down to the last bill. He grabbed the receipt book he bought and quickly made out a her first month's rent on it. Then he passed it to her. "You're free to move in tomorrow." He smiled as she tucked it into the folder in her bag. "Donna's going to be packing most of the day, and I'm going to run out to the shop to get groceries. Here is your key." He produced a standard silver key from his pocket and offered it to her.

"Thanks, James." As soon as Rose's fingers closed around that key, some of the worry that had been weighing down her eyes lifted. Even her shoulders seemed to relax some. "I'll see you tomorrow." She adjusted her bag and tucked the key in her pocket. She finally gave him a genuine smile, and he couldn't help but grin back.

James closed the door behind her, and headed back to the kitchen to finish his markings. He was half way through a short story that sounded suspiciously like a abbreviated version of a popular television show episode, when Donna came huffing in carrying an armful of bags. He leapt up and held the door for her sister. "You could have called me Donna, I'd have come down."

"I got it." She grinned and dumped the bags onto the couch and pointed at one set of bags that seemed to hold plastic bowls with lids. "Stopped by Grandad's. He sent over some lasagna, corn, fresh bread, and a salad."

James snagged the bags carrying their dinner into the kitchen. "That girl who called you stopped by." He called over the small bar area that separated the dining area from the living room. "She's gonna take the room."

"Oh, Rose." Donna was scooping up bags and carrying them to her room. "Yeah, she seemed sweet. Bit crisp though, didn't want to answer too much about her personal life." She came back out into the living room as James began fixing them each a plate.

"Well, I don't blame her." James mixed the salad up with some of Donna's favorite dressing and scooped it out into small bowls for each of them. He looked up as his sister's bright ginger hair flounced into his field of vision. He wondered whether he should tell Donna about how bruised up Rose had looked, but it wasn't his place. He slid into his chair and began to devour his grandad's cooking.

"What's with the face?" Donna looked over at him, her glass of wine poised half way to her mouth. "Something happen while I was out?"

"You'll see when you meet her tomorrow, Donna." James left it at that, ignoring his sister's prodding to get a response. Instead he contemplated having a housemate that looked like she's be bringing more baggage than just suitcases.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Rose didn't have much to take with her when she packed. All she took was her clothes, what little bit of jewelry she hasn't sold or pawned to gather the first months rent, and her meager bundle of art supplies. Her entire life, everything she held dear that wasn't hidden away at her mum's, fit nearly into two suitcases and her dufflebag. She took once look around the stained up apartment. Out of respect for her landlord, she had cleaned up the rooms, cleared all perishable food from the refrigerator, and taken out the trash. All that was left was the ruined furniture, the blood stained carpet she had tried her hardest to scrub clean, and the out of date appliances. In a corner sat Jimmy's guitar and amplifier, the only thing in the entire flat that wasn't run down.

Some part of her still felt her heart pound in fear as she stared at it. What if someone stole it after she left? What would Jimmy do to her if it went missing? It didn't matter. He was still sitting in jail, waiting for her to come running and bail him out. Rose wouldn't though, not this time. She was done. This time she was running, and nobody would know where she was. Her mum was away in wales for a family wedding. She had shunned Mickey and Amelia when they had asked what she was going to do. Before anyone knew where she was going, she was going to get herself clean of Jimmy. She had even convinced the human resources department at Henricks to ban him from the store, and if he showed up, he was to be detained on the spot.

Rose had been lucky, she knew that. If that undercover officer hadn't been coming down the hall to purchase drugs from the couple three doors down and heard everything, she'd have died that night. It was hard to believe it had only been four days. It had been four days since she had finally mouthed off to him and stood up for herself. He had been livid that she dared scream at him instead of huddle in a corner. Just the thought made her throat close and her face throb.

Her new flat was clear across the city, and it meant an additional commute to her job. It was worth it though, so worth it to be far away from here. She pulled her suitcases out into the hall, down the staircase, and into the landlord office. She laid the keys down on the counter, and walked away without a word. There was nothing to say. Everybody in that building knew what she had been going through for the last two years, and yet all of them had turned a blind eye. The only reason she even did the decent thing and cleaned up was because her mother had raised her better than that.

It was raining as she waited for the bus, and it washed across her face like a cold shower. Rose stood still for a moment, letting it wash the stench of cleaning supplies and Jimmy's pungent cologne from her hair. She shivered as she stepped up into the bus, clutching to her few possessions as if they were her life line. She ignored the eyes of the passengers on her. Inquisitive stares over her bruised face were nothing new. Usually she hid the evidence behind piles of heavy makeup and sunglasses. This time, she felt no shame. She simply felt numb.

When the bus stopped at the end of the street where her new home would be, the rain finally let up. Rose knew she could have just moved back in with her mum, and didn't have to do this. Yet, that had always been her cycle. Jimmy would push her until she was afraid, then she'd run home to mummy. A few days later he'd come around swearing he was sorry, he loved her, and he'd never do it again. If she wanted to break the cycle, she had to do it in full. Something had to change, and it was her. Still, some part of her, the terrified insecure teenage girl hiding away in her heart, wanted to run back to the known, even if it hurt. The unknown seemed so terrifying. Rose climbed the three flights of steps to the top floor. Her new key burned in her pocket, and she stopped in front of the door at the top of the stairs.

James had texted her earlier, asking if there were any snack type foods she preferred, or any particular brand of tea she liked to start her day. It was almost as if this stranger she was about to live with knew she would be bringing almost nothing. She had named a few cheap things, not wanting to seem needy or clingy. Then he had told her Donna, his sister, would be home when she got there and to let herself in. Rose still felt weird walking in unannounced. So she knocked firmly, swallowing as footsteps sounded from the carpet inside.

Rose expected either a blonde or dark haired woman with the same kind yet serious face as James to open the door. Donna had said she was the personal assistant to a big name resort owner, and that's exactly what she was expecting to see. Instead, the door opened to a smiling ginger with laughing eyes and a sassy face. The smile Donna had been wearing wiped away into a look of shock as she took in the half wet clothes and battered face before her. "Hi, I'm Rose." She flashed her the brightest smile she could feign and extended her hand, letting one of the suitcases rest against her thigh.

"Donna." The ginger took her hand and seemed to realize she was staring. "Sorry, rude of me to gawk like that. Come in, come in." She ushered Rose inside and immediately grabbed one of the suitcases. "You look like you could use a cup of tea. I'll put some on." She shut the door behind them, and Rose followed the babbling curtain of red hair into the flat.

"I'm just gonna out these in the room, that alright?" Rose felt awkward, standing there dripping on the carpet. If it wasn't for the fact that she barely had enough in her bank account to get to work all week, she'd probably have bolted.

"Of course!" Donna began filling a kettle with some water. "You hungry? I can fix us something to eat."

Rose was famished, but the knots in her stomach probably couldn't hold much. "No, I'm fine thanks. I ate before I came." Donna fixed her with a look that said she could see right through the lie. She and her brother had that in common. Rose felt like they could see right through her. She ducked down the hall, changed out of her wet clothes into some jeans and a lightweight long sleeve. She wasn't quite ready to expose her arms. They were still scratched and bruised from the table she had landed on.

As she was putting her sparse clothes up in the closet and away in her drawers, she took in her basically barren surroundings. It was small and plain, much like how she felt now. Yet, maybe with an loving touch, some beauty and life could be brought in. Feeling just a bit less nervous she wandered out to find Donna sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea in one hand and another on the book laden table near her. "Thanks." Rose smiled and settled down next to her and picked up the cup. She preferred milk with her tea, but it was just sweet enough.

"You work at Henriks, right?" Donna dove right in, and Rose knew she wasn't the kind of woman to feel shy or awkward about anything. "In the teen department. I've seen you."

"Yeah." Rose smiled weakly as she sipped her tea. "Been working there since I was seventeen, so about five years now."

"That's good. Steady employment is better than none these days." Donna bumped her shoulder in a friendly manner, and Rose tried not to wince at the soreness. She didn't want to talk about herself.

"Not as exciting as your job." Rose grinned amicably and relaxed into the comfortableness around her. "Traveling all over, getting to see new and exciting places."

"I know! It's brilliant." Donna eagerly leaned forward, her every movement sparking excitement. "Totally came out of nowhere. Two weeks ago I was working as a legal assistant for a firm. Then this man cuts in front of me in line for coffee, and I tell him off. Next thing I know, he's offering me a job because I'm the only person who's ever had the audacity to talk back to him." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and shrugged. "Said he needed someone like me on his payroll."

"That's quite a break." Rose felt pleased for this woman. She seemed like an honestly friend person, and she hope she succeeded in her new career. Rose was concerned, honestly, about the man she was going to be living with the most. "So your brother, what's he like?"

"Hmm." Donna gave her a long look but then chuckled and shook her head. "He's easy to live with, if a bit weird sometimes. Just don't start in on him when he comes in from work, or if he's grading papers. That's when he's a grump." Rose frowned reflexively at her wording and Donna immediately seemed to recognize her mistake. "Not like that. You just won't get much of a response besides distracted grunts and one word responses."

Rose relaxed a bit and fell silent. She didn't know what else to ask. After her tea was finished, she took the cup to the sink and rinsed it out. Donna followed her, babbling about the neighbors below, the best time to catch and cab, and which take out places nearby were the best. Rose chuckled at that. Slowly they warmed to each other, and she followed Donna to her bedroom.

It was obviously the master bedroom, judging by its size and the attached bathroom. "You feel free to use the tub anytime." Donna called from her closet where she was pulling clothes down. "I know you can't be thrilled about sharing a bathroom with James."

"He seems to keep it clean enough." Rose called back, leaning over to see a photo of James and Donna with their arms around a sweet looking older man. On the opposite side of the closable frame was one of them gathered around the Christmas tree with a couple she assumed were their mother and father. Three large suitcases were open on the bed, packed to the brim with the things Donna would need on her trips. She felt a bit sad, knowing the feisty but friendly woman was leaving so soon. Rose knew they could become easy friends. Rose did wonder why Donna didn't have the same northern burr as her brother.

As if her very thoughts had summoned him, James' voice came from the living room. "Anyone home?!" He called, and there was a thud of bag hitting the counter. "Could use a little help Donna!"

"Keep your pants on, Space Man!" Donna rolled her eyes at Rose, and they made their way back out.

James was heading back out the door already, obviously down to grab more groceries. "Oh! Hello Rose!" He waved. "Be right back."

"I can help." Rose told Donna with a shrug. "Go finish packing." She felt a bit useless standing there while everyone else did something. So, she headed down the steps to follow the swish of James' leather jacket. She bit her tongue, swallowing. Jimmy had also be partial to leather jackets, but more like the short kind wanna be rockers wore. James' was longer and real leather, judging by the smell he left in his wake, not the cheap imitation she knew so well.

"Oh, thanks." James' grinned at her, a broad sort of thing that lit up his ice blue eyes, as she scooped up four of the eight bags left in the boot of the medium sized white sedan. "You didn't need to, though." He shut it with an elbow.

"Always happy to be useful." Rose found herself genuinely smiling for the first time in days. She couldn't help it. The brusque demeanor she had experienced from him yesterday seemed to have gone. Then she remembered what Donna had said about how he got when grading his students' work. She must have interrupted him.

"So you do smile." James chuckled as he held open the door for her to head inside and up the stairs.

"I smiled yesterday." Rose quipped over her shoulder at him. The weight of the bags pulled at the cuts and bruises on her arms and shoulders, but it felt strangely good to be doing something like this because she wanted to and not because she had to. James barked a hearty laugh at her comment, and Rose found herself rolling her eyes at him.

They made it to the top of the stairs, and together they began putting everything away. He showed her where everything went in the pantry and cabinets, and Rose felt a surge of gratitude as she found not one, but three boxes of her favorite tea, two bags of her favorite crisps, and a box of her favorite frozen chips. "I said not too get too much." She tried not to sound whiny.

"Eh, never do things by half, me." James shrugged as if it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. "I'm gonna start dinner, how does chicken alfredo with broccoli sound?"

"Delicious." Rose chimed in at the same time as Donna. The redhead had finally drug her three hulking suitcases into the living room and positioned them by the door.

"Fantastic." James beamed and set to work fixing them all dinner. Donna poured Rose a glass of wine, and soon the three of them were lost in conversation.

The brother and sister pair easily opened up as to why they looked and sounded so dramatically different. They had both been orphans. James' father had died when he was only one to lung cancer. When he was seven, he and his mother had been in a horrible car accident. She hadn't survived, by one of James' nurses, Sylvia, adopted him as soon as she could. Donna's mother had died in birth, and she never knew who her father was. She had been a newborn when Sylvia had brought her home. She was five when James had been adopted. They were only four years apart in age.

It was evident that there was a bond there, despite lack of blood relation. Rose had always wanted a sibling, but her mother had never remarried nor had any other kids. The familial teasing was easy to fall into, and Rose found herself relaxing into the warm aroma of the meal and the laughter. What terror had been gnawing at her faded away. She could worry about that later. Right now, in this moment, she was safe. However, she didn't miss the knowing look that James and Donna shared as she dug into the pasta before her. The questions would come, but she knew it wouldn't be anytime in the next few days.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

It had been nearly a week since Rose had moved in with him. James rarely saw her except over dinner. She was sweet, funny, and quick witted during their conversations, but there was still this thin wall she hid herself behind. He knew it would come down eventually, as they became more friendly, so he didn't press the issue. An unspoken routine had already developed between them. She showered at night before bed, and he showered in the morning before he left for work. They swapped nights for cooking, and whoever hadn't fixed dinner washed dishes. Then she would retreat to her room or out on the tiny balcony to read and he would grade assignments.

He had learned that she was an only child, and she had been raised by a single mother on the estates. She had dropped out of school for her exboyfriend, probably the one who beat her, and went to work for Henriks. She had been there a few years, and was thinking about going back to get her A-Levels so she could be eligible for a promotion. As James sat there, grading a set of algebra tests, he wondered if it would be too presumptuous to offer to tutor her. Despite leaving school early, Rose had already finished two of his favorite science fiction novels. She was clearly intelligent enough to go so much farther than she already had, and the teacher part of him wanted to help her find that spark of motivation.

He contemplated this proposal as he climbed out of his car and headed to the door leading to their building. A familiar face greeted him in the form of Jack Harkness, a police officer who had been to a few of James' exfriend's, Seth, poker nights. "Jack! What are you doing on this side of the city?" James called.

"Trying to find a Miss Rose Tyler. Went up to her flat to deliver this." Jack waved a legal looking folder. "But she didn't answer."

"Oh, she doesn't get home until about seven." James explained, adjusting the strap on his bag. "She's my flatmate."

"Oh." Jack beamed in a friendly manner. "Could I leave this with you then?"

"Sure, do I need to sign anything?" James took the folder and then signed his name on the paper Jack gave him. "How's poker night going?"

"Same as always. Why haven't you been?" Jack raised an eyebrow and looked James up and down. "We could use a bit more scowling eye candy."

"Eh, hard to play a clean game of cards with one of the men your wife was shagging behind your back." James sighed and handed him the paper and pen back.

"Ouch, I didn't hear about that." Jack grimaced and patted his shoulder in a friendly manner before pulling out a card. "My cell number's on there. Hit me up some time, and we'll grab a beer."

James took it and nodded. "Yeah. I'll do that. Have a nice weekend." He waved as Jack climbed into his car and pulled away. Then James headed upstairs to start dinner. He set the envelope on the counter and eyed the kitchen. He didn't feel much like cooking, so he ordered some pizza and settled into his usual spot at the table to grade the quizzes he had give today. He wanted to get this one thing over and done with, so he wouldn't be bothered with anything else all weekend.

James had just put the final grade in the book when the lock on the door clanked, and Rose stepped into the flat. "I'm back." She called softly, peeking into the kitchen. "Do I have time to shower and change before dinner?"

"I ordered pizza." James stretched and stood up to fetch himself a beer from the fridge. "You've got a delivery." He gestured to the envelope right next to her purse she had set down. He hadn't peeked, though he had been sorely tempted. "Want one?" He asked holding up a bottle for her to grab.

"Yeah, sure." Rose gave him a tired smile and popped the lid off. She was holding the envelope like it held a venomous creature inside. "Think I'll wait to open this." she sighed, and that uncertain fear shadowed her delicate features. She carried it to her room, and just as her door shut, the knock of the pizza delivery guy sounded.

James dug his wallet out of his bag and paid and tipped the man. Then he carried Rose's and his beer to the living room with some paper plates and napkins. He turned the telly to some boring old show and kept the volume low. He snagged himself a slice and kicked up his feet. He normally would have settled into his chair, but tonight he wanted to sit closer to Rose. Just so they could talk about his desire to tutor her.

He was halfway through his slice when she emerged. She wore her typical pair of yoga pants and a soft pink longsleeve shirt. She had washed off her makeup, and without it her bruised eye was a sickly greenish blue. He didn't normally consider himself a violent man, but he had the urge to punch whoever had done that to her right in the mouth.

"Have a good day at work?" Rose plopped down next to him in a way that said she was tired of being on her feet and snagged a slice for herself.

"Yes, actually. Most of my students passed their quizzes today." He explained as he reached for another. "How about you?"

"Same as always." Rose grinned at him, her tongue touching her teeth in that way she had. Then she took a bite of her pizza.

"Speaking of grading." James took a swig of his drink. "You said on Wednesday you were thinking about night classes to get your A-levels."

"Mmhmm" She nodded and swallowed. "Have to find the prices and which ones fit in my schedule though."

"You know you could just take the test, right?" He figured that was a delicate intro, just suggesting something she may have overlooked.

Rose tilted her head for a moment and scrunched up her nose in thought. "Yeah, but it's been so long. I wouldn't pass it. The night classes could help me get back in where I left off." She took a drink and tucked her knees under her.

"I could tutor you." James worded it as if it were an errant thought, and not something he had been contemplating for two days. "I mean, if you wanted."

Rose about choked on her beer and laughed. "Seriously James, like you don't get enough of teaching while you're at work?" She shook her head. "I'm sure you don't wanna waste your time on me." She said that as if it was nothing, like helping her reach her goal was a burden. He wondered just who had so badly wounded her self-image.

James stared at her, waiting for her to meet his gaze. Sure enough, there it was. Despite her joking demeanor, there was just a flicker of self-deprecation in her eyes. He had seen it a few years back, in a young teen whose parents were abusive. He hadn't been able to help that boy see past the words of his parents, but maybe he could help Rose. "I'm serious, Rose." He arched an eyebrow at the look of shock over her face. "Free of charge, after dinner and dishes at night."

"But why?" Rose's voice was dripping with confusion. "You barely even know me. We're not even really friends. Why do you wanna help me?"

"Because you're smart, I know you are." James shook his head at her in disbelief as she snorted sarcastically. "You think I haven't noticed you raiding my books in the hall closet? Those two novels you finished this week are on a college level."

"Well, reading's easy, yeah?" Rose sighed and began picking at her sleeve, her eyes downcast. "It's the math and science that trip me up." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, looking up at him through her eyelashes. "Don't waste your free time on me."

John rubbed his ear. He could tell she wasn't okay with where this was going, and yet he wasn't sure if it was because he was offering to help or because she really felt like it would be pointless. "Well, it won't be a waste if you pass that test now would it?" He finished off his slice and chanced a silly grin at her. He knew his goofy smile always made her open up, and like magic it worked again.

"I guess not." Rose finally uncurled from herself and they ate in silence. It was awkward and tense at first, but soon he had her laughing at a story about a prank some of the older students had pulled on the P.E. teacher.

He cleaned up the evidence of their dinner as Rose headed back to her room. Once the kitchen was clean, he turned off the lights and the telly. James headed to his room to change for bed, and he realized he hadn't heard Rose head to the shower. That delivery from Jack swam back into his mind and he approached her door to see if she was going to bed for the night. He raised his hand to knock when he heard the soft sounds of sobbing from the other side.

He dropped his hand, unsure of how exactly to check on her. He turned back to his room and shut the door. A few moments later her heard her soft steps cross the hall and the sounds of the shower followed. James sat on the edge of his bed, his stomach twisted with worry for his new friend. Obviously nothing good had been in that letter. He wondered if it had anything to do with the bastard who had roughed her up so badly, and he figured that would be the only thing an officer would need to deliver via letter. What was record time for Rose so far, the shower cut off, and she hurried through the hall to her room.

Feeling a bit uneasy himself, James decided that he would take a warm shower himself to relax enough to sleep. He snagged his pajama pants from the end of his bed and headed to the bathroom. Rose's scent was heavy in the steamy air. The combined scent of her strawberry shampoo and vanilla body wash was all over everything, and James felt a bit of surprise at how delightful that smell was. It almost seemed sad to replace it with the masculine scent of his own body wash, as if the cologne like aroma was drowning out something delicately precious. So he bathed as quickly as possible, not wanting to completely erase that feminine essence.

Feeling more relaxed and clean, he tucked himself into bed and shut his eyes. Down the hall he could still hear soft and muffled gasps. He wanted to go to her, to try to be a friendly comfort, but he didn't want to violate her privacy. So he gritted his teeth and tried to block out the sounds. When he found sleep, it wasn't easy.

The clock beside his bed said three fifteen in the morning, when a yelp from Rose's room got jerked him awake. It was the unmistakable sound of a woman in distress, and James' mind ran wild with the fact that her window led to the fire escape. For an instant, as he jumped from bed and dashed down the hall, he was worried someone had broken in. When he threw open her door, her room was empty except for Rose.

She was thrashing in her bed, the low light from the street washed over her face, and it was twisted in fear and panic. "Let me go, Jimmy." She kicked at the blankets twisted around her legs.

James crossed to the bed and untangled her legs during a moment when she stilled. He was about to reach for her shoulder, to shake her softly, when she let out a strangled sob and turned so harshly she nearly fell off the bed. He blocked her from falling with her legs, and caught her cheek delicately in his palm. "Rose, wake up. It's just a nightmare."

"Don't hurt me, please." She sobbed, jerking her face away from his fingers. "Please, Jimmy, please just stop. I'm sorry." Her eyes were still closed, but her pained voice stabbed into James' chest. Obviously this Jimmy person was the one who had hurt her so badly. His heart ached for this woman.

"Rose, sweetheart." He sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand gently in his. "Wake up. You're just dreaming."

"Let me go!" Rose jerked her eyes open in the dark and scrambled back. They stared at each other in the dim light, and James sat motionless as she panted across of him. Tears stained her cheeks and finally she spoke. "James, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

"I wasn't sleeping well anyways." He replied, offering her a soft smile. There was a set of breaths between them, and then Rose broke. She curled up on the bed, turning her back to him. James couldn't leave her like this, that much he knew. Maybe a nice cup of tea would help her calm down. "How about a cuppa, hm?"

Rose shook her head in the dark and continued to sob softly into her pillow. James contemplated the idea forming in his mind and hoped it wasn't a bad one. He gathered her sheet and blanket off the floor and spread them over her. Then he climbed into the bed beside her and covered himself up. "Come here, Rose." He whispered, touching her upper arm softly. She froze under his hand then rolled over to bury her face in his shoulder.

He let her cry like that, feeling her warm tears spread across his bare skin. He stroked her back through her shirt softly, and after a moment he whispered. "I have no idea who hurt you so badly, Rose, but I promise you this." He felt her fingers jerk against his chest. "As long as we know each other, he will never do it again."

Rose didn't respond. She just gave another body racking sob. James held her until she fell asleep, and only then did he let himself give into his own dreams. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rose was head ached, her chest hurt, and her throat burned. She felt exhausted, like she hadn't slept, and her body was beyond sore. She needed to get up, out of bed to get a drink, but the sun coming in the window made her reluctant to open her eyes. A heavy weight was draped across her, holding her securely in place, as she tried to turn away from the light, and a solid wall of hot skin pressed against her back.

The smell of man's body wash overwhelmed her. Panic settled into her chest. For a moment she thought everything had been a dream. Yet here she was, trapped in bed by a passed out Jimmy. She bit back a sigh of despair, and mentally prepared herself to get out of bed and clean up whatever mess had been made the night before. Rose swallowed and opened her eyes. Relief washed through her as she saw the soft blue curtains of her new room over the window. She hadn't dreamed the last week. So why did she feel so exhausted, and exactly who was in bed with her.

She chanced a look down at the arm holding her, and panic set in once again as she realized it was James'. Her mind replayed the night before in a disjointed flash. Beer, pizza, them in bed together. Rose gasped as she tried to fill in the hazy gaps. Had they drank too much and slept together? Then the rest of the night came back in foggy relief. She'd had a nightmare, and he'd come in to check on her. He'd stayed the rest of the night apparently.

Rose relaxed a bit, and she allowed herself to enjoy the safety of his arms as she remembered his promise. She couldn't relax too much, but she was in desperate need of the loo and a drink of water. Doing her best not to wake him, she wriggled out of his grasp and took care of her needs. When she made her way back to her room, he was beginning to stir himself. James' hand brushed across the empty space where she had been sleeping, and he murmured her name groggily into the pillow. She tiptoed back around the bed and picked up his arm to slide back under the sheets.

"Where'd you go?" James asked, still mostly asleep, and he curled his arm around her, drawing her into him. "You okay?"

"Bathroom." She replied, feeling the warmth and security of him engulf her again. "And not really." She finally admitted to him and herself at once. He didn't answer that, and Rose was worried he may have dozed off again. Finally he rolled over, almost physically lifting Rose to pull her into him, and the way he gazed at her through groggy eyes made her breath catch in her chest. No man had ever looked at her with that much concern. She felt a flash of shame, embarrassment that she had let Jimmy break her so easily again, even in her dreams, and hid her face between her messy hair and the pillow.

"We don't have to talk about it." James' voice was still heavy with sleep, but he reached down to brush her hair back from her face. "Just want to make sure you're not going to do anything rash." She chanced another look up at him, and he was holding back a yawn. She was suddenly acutely aware of just how intimate this position was. His hand on her waist was still, settled perfectly in the curve there. His other hand was curled gently under her and was stroking her spine in featherlight movements. They knees brushed against each other though, blocking their lower bodies from growing closer. It overwhelming too much for her right now.

She knew her thoughts must have been evident on her face, because his fingers immediately halted and he scooted back a few inches. A wave of unspoken gratitude washed through her. It wasn't that James was an unattractive man, because blimey he was dead sexy. She just wasn't ready to risk emotions for anyone again, and part of her doubted she'd ever be ready. Besides, James probably just viewed her as like a little sister type friend. He was older than her, by about twelve years. Rose doubted that he could find anything about her worth pursuing, except maybe the one thing all guys wanted.

"So." James rolled away from her onto his back and sat up. "How do banana pancakes sound?" He stretched and stood up heading towards the door.

"I've never had them." Rose giggled as he looked back at her in shock. "But they sound yummy." That earned her an ear to ear grin. "I'll meet you in the kitchen." She waved him out and lay there for another moment. The smell of his body wash permeated from the pillow he had been sleeping on, and when she took a sniff of her sleep top, it was there as well. She was just about to climb out of bed when the morning sun dimmed lightly and thunder rumbled in the distance. "Glad we're off today!" She called out.

"Me too!" James replied. "You want tea or coffee, Rose?"

"Coffee thanks!" She yelled out and stepped out of the hall to the bathroom. She turned on the light and finally got an eyeful of her reflection. Her hair stuck out on one side and was plastered stiff with sweat and tears on the other. Her eyes were red and puffy, and the bruise over her left one had turned a mottled color that looked like bad zombie makeup. The scab on her lip was mostly healed, and it was pulling away in flakes.

Rose ran a brush through her hair, thinking back on James' words from the night before. He had promised to keep her safe, but he had no idea who Jimmy was or what had happened. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and ducked back into her room to find the letter laying on her dresser. She picked it up, staring at the black writing on the sheet. It wasn't like it was her death sentence, but she felt that way. It was a stupid loophole, and it was a shady move by the lawyer. All because the police officer did not declare himself before busting down the door, Jimmy was only going to get three weeks in jail. It would have been longer, but it was a trade off. Jimmy pleads guilty to minor assault and he wouldn't sue the officer for violating some stupid regulation.

Her protection order still stood, and by law Jimmy was not allowed to come within a thousand feet of her, this flat, or Henriks. Yet Rose knew that was pointless. Protection orders were just a piece of paper, they couldn't protect her. She contemplated the self defense classes that Officer Harkness, the one who had come in as back up to the first officer, had offered. His card was tucked neatly in her wallet even now. Rose shrugged it off, and she'd decide on that later. For now, she clutched the letter and made her way to the kitchen.

James was mixing a bowl of batter and had poured her a cup of coffee. She added cream and sugar to her taste, and then hopped up on the counter. She dangled her legs against the cabinet as she watched him, and wondered how to best broach the subject. There was no easy or gentle way to do it. Rose didn't want to be the reason that easy grin he was wearing as he darted glances at her from his cooking disappeared. She waited until he had poured out some of the batter on the hot pan. "His name was Jimmy, as I'm sure you figured out."

Rose winced as James nearly dropped the spatula he was holding. "He's a right bastard." James growled under his breath so low she barely heard him. He didn't stop in his task of cooking, letting Rose take her time to open up.

"Well, we were together for four years. First year was fine, but then he got messed up in drugs and drinking." Rose fingered the letter in her hand and tried her best to keep her emotions numb and detached. She didn't think she could cry anyways, after her breakdown last night. "I'm sure you've heard before that it's a cycle, yeah?" She watched as he nodded and scooped a pancake from the pan to a plate and poured in more batter. He looked over at her, just for a moment but Rose couldn't meet his eyes. She felt a way she couldn't describe, there wasn't a word in her vocabulary for it.

"Well, I couldn't get out of the cycle, until last week." She tapped her heel against the cabinet door and shifted on the counter. "I was so exhausted and cranky from work, and he wanted to, well you know." She waved a hand to imply her meeting. "And I told him no. He went crazy. Beat me, threw me into the coffee table, then started to choke me. I got lucky that a cop was in the building. He heard me crash and then sounds of me be strangled. I was already going unconscious when he busted in the door."

This time James did drop the spatula now, and he hissed as he bent down to pick it up. Rose chewed her lip and wondered if she should continue. This was obviously making James uncomfortable and upset, and she didn't want to burden him with her issues. "That broke cycle for me. I finally realized if I stayed, I'd die." She finally held out the letter to him. "Nobody knows I live here except my boss and the police. I didn't even tell my mom. She thinks I'm staying at a women's shelter." It was true. Jackie had begged her to move back home, but Rose had refused. Jackie wasn't really upset about, because she understood Rose's reasoning for not coming back to where the cycle had begun. Finally telling her story to him lifted a weight from her shoulders.

She clutched her coffee mug, waiting for him to say something. Her heart pounded a bit in anticipation. She knew he had every right to break her lease agreement, since she did not disclose this before moving in. She really hoped he wouldn't. She enjoyed living with him. It was a freedom she hadn't felt in years, and his companionship was amazing so far. He was a genuinely good guy, and for a moment she contemplated the idiocy of his exwife for cheating on him.

James took the letter as he tossed the spatula in the sink and retrieved a new one. He finally spoke after he set the paper down and lifted the half burnt pancake to a plate and poured in two smaller puddles of batter. "I meant what I said last night, Rose. As long as I'm around, I'll do everything in my power to keep him from hurting you." He flipped the last two pancakes into plates and passed her the plate that didn't have the burnt one.

Rose took it and the fork he offered, and began poking at her food. "Thank you." She murmured, finally looking up to meet his eyes. He was watching her in that soft way he had this morning in bed. "For everything, letting me move in, last night, and these pancakes." She finally smiled at him and his face lit up like the sun.

Thunder clapped over head, and rain began pelting against the windows. She barely heard it as they ate in comfortable silence. When they were done he took the plates and slid them into the sink. "We can wash them later." He chuckled. "Now, down you get. You agreed to let me tutor you, remember."

Rose slid off the counter and followed him into the living room. He tossed some pillows off of the couch onto the floor and dug out his instructor textbook in math. She headed to her room to get her notebook she normally worked her finances in and a pencil. Then she rejoined him where he was sitting on the floor by the coffee table. "Teach me!" She smiled and opened to a blank page. Finally, she felt like she was going somewhere in life.


	5. Chapter 5

James had been right in his assumption that Rose was a quick study. That first day of tutoring, she has been a bit hesitant at working through the curriculum. Over the course of the next week and a half, she was soon exceeding even his expectations. He had started her off on the same level as his grade ten students, but she had quickly recalled what she had learned and was already working on his grade eleven assignments. The more they worked together, the more he watched her self confidence blossom. He had always found her lovely, but the new glow of self assurance she was developing was stunning.

James also found himself healing a bit. His divorce had not wounded him in the same manner as Rose had been, but it still had been a sharp blow to his own pride and personal confidence. Each time they huddled together on the living room floor or around the kitchen table, he felt this woman begin to ease the toxic sense of betrayal he had been holding inside.

They had found they had a lot in common, the more they opened up to each other. They both had a love for fantasy and science fiction books and movies, had similar taste in music genres, and neither really cared much for sports. James found himself beginning for feel a spark of attraction towards her, but he didn't dwell on it. He knew she wouldn't be open to romantic pursuits in the near future, and she certainly wouldn't be feeling that way towards him. Women her age preferred the young pretty boys, and not to serious faced older men like him. His suspicions had been confirmed the day he over heard Rose laughing on her mobile on the balcony where she sometimes sat to sketch. The voice of Officer Harkness was audible, and James had felt a bit guilty eavesdropping, so he sidled to his room to work on his lesson plan for the rest of the semester.

Still, as he sat there, scrolling through his phone as she took a copy of the midterm exam he had given her, he couldn't help but smile at the adorable way her tongue poked out in concentration. James shook himself mentally. She finally set down her pencil and looked up. "All finished." She gave him a nervous smile.

"Great." James pulled the paper over and began comparing the answers to the copy he had. She had easily gotten through most of the answers, but some of the ones that were designed to lead the way into the next few weeks of sessions had stumped her. Out of the fifty questions. She had only missed five. He circled the score and slid it back over to her.

"Seriously?" Her shock and excitement were genuine. She danced in her seat and hugged the paper to her chest.

James laughed at her happiness and leaned back in his chair to rub his hand through his close cropped hair. "I wish some of my students had half the motivation you do, Miss Tyler. I'd have a much higher class average." He dug in his bag and produced a copy of the texbook for the science class he had taught last year. "I want to take a break from maths, and focus on the science portion. Between today and next Sunday, I want you to read the first five chapters and do the self test quizzes and questions at the end of each chapter." He passed her the book. "But for now, go put your things in your room. I'm gonna get started on dinner."

He made he way to the fridge and began pulling out the ingredients for some steaks and veggies. Rose was just coming back into the living room when there was a knock at the door. "I've got it!" She called before he could finish unwrapping the meat he had been marinating since that morning before he left for work.

He heard her unlatch the chain lock and open the door. "Oh, hmmm" The condescending sound of Reinette's accent met his ears and he groaned inwardly. "Sorry, but I'm looking for my husband. I must have the wrong address." He could see perfectly in his mind her pristine eyebrow arching as she would be critically analyzing Rose's appearance.

"Sorry, only two single people live here." Rose's normally sweet voice had taken on a sarcastic air, and James bit back a chuckle before he wiped his hands clean and came into the living room.

"Last time I checked, Ms. Poisson, our divorce decree said I was no longer your husband." James leaned against the wall and frowned at the silent battle before him.

His ex wife was dressed to the nines as per usual. Her career as a model in her youth and then as a successful marketing advisor during their marriage allotted the funds to keep her up to date on all the latest fads. Her nose was curled up in distaste at Rose, and James felt a prick of anger at the look.

Rose, however, was a stark contrast to Reinette. Her simple black jogging pants were faded a bit and her tshirt was just generic with some interesting graffiti down the sleeves. She had her arms crossed and was staring Reinette down the way a chihuahua would challenge a doberman.

At his words, a sly smile spread across Rose's face. "Oh, so you're Reinette." She practically purred with false cordiality. "I've heard so much about you." She looked back at James, blocking the doorway with her slight frame. She gave him a mischievous wink and looked back at Reinette. "Sorry, but James is cooking us dinner. Come back, hmmmm, never." Then she shut the door with a swift flick of her wrist and turned the lock.

James felt his irritation turn immediately to a wave of amusement as Rose leaned her back against the door and giggled at him. Reinette gave a yelp of indignation, and then the sound of her heels clicking down the stairs was audible. He couldn't help but double over in laughter at the sight of Reinette's shocked face just before the door closed. "You." He gasped between laughs. "Are something else."

Rose beamed at him pushed herself away from the door and half skipped past him to the kitchen to fetch a glass of wine. James was nearly in tears still laughing as he followed her. "She seems like a bitch." Rose finally spoke. "Seriously though, James. You're such a nice guy. How the hell did you end up with that?"

James had asked himself that question so many times. As he began searing the steaks in the pan he looked over to her. She had hopped up into her usual spot on the counter on the other side of the sink. "I didn't see the other side of her until after we said I do." He explained as she began peeling the potatoes he left in the sink. "But she never acted that way in front of me until she started cheating." He started working on the green peas he had poured into a pot and stirred them.

Rose hummed in understanding and continued in her task. "Well she was an idiot." James felt a surge of affection at her sincere words and chanced another quick glance at her. She had rolled her sleeves up for the first time since moving in, and he spotted some almost fully healed cuts and bruises. "You're kind, understanding, and handsome. You have a nice place, a steady job, and a great family. You're practically the perfect package."

James felt a blush flash up his cheeks to his ears, and he darted his gaze back to his task. Of course she just meant that in a friendly way, the way any woman would build up a guy friend or maybe a brother or cousin. He didn't even want to chance to believe that she meant that she found him to her tastes. "So." He cleared his throat. "I saw Officer Harkness drop you off yesterday. Everything going okay?" He didn't mean to pry, and usually didn't, but it was a change of subject off of himself.

"Oh yeah." Rose playfully tapped herself on the forehead. "I totally forgot to tell you. He's teaching me self defense for an hour every day when I get off work, then he drives me home."

James felt a bit better, so it was just a professional thing. He knew he didn't have a right to feel the little trickle of jealousy he had been harboring, and but he was happy to let it melt away. "He and I used to play poker together." James offered as if to cover up the conversation. "He's a really nice guy."

"Bit of a flirt." Rose chuckled. "But, yeah he is really nice. I met his boyfriend Ianto yesterday." She finished the last potato she was peeling and rinsed them all clean before cutting them into round slices to boil. Then dumped them into a pot he had been boiling water in.

Dinner was easy, as always, and Rose went to shower after she did the dishes. She had gone in much earlier than normal to prep for some corporate walkthrough, and she was ready for bed already. James was just tucking the last of his grading back into his folders when he mobile rang. It was Donna.

"Donna!" James answered his phone and made his way out to the balcony so he wouldn't disturb Rose. "How's Puerto Rico?"

"Bloody hot and humid." Donna laughed. "But it's so beautiful. I'm currently relaxing on the beach and watching the sunset. How are things going?" She sounded tired, but happy. James was thrilled to hear it in her voice. Working as a legal assistant hadn't been right for her. Donna Noble was a woman who flourished when she wasn't confined to an office.

"Great. Students are doing well." James leaned against the railing and looked up at the stars.

"I didn't mean that, idiot." Donna gave a laugh. "How's the new living arrangements. You two getting on well?"

"Splendidly." James couldn't help but smile. "She's fantastic, really. We get along fine. I'm actually tutoring her so she can get her A-levels." That was probably more information than was necessary, but James was still brimming with pride at how much Rose had done so far. "She even told off Reinette tonight."

That made Donna snort in laughter. "What was that cow doing at the flat?" James could see her eyeroll even across the Atlantic Ocean.

"No clue. As soon as I said Reinette's name, Rose shut the door in her face." He started to laugh all over again at the memory. "You should have seen Reinette's face. It was classic."

"Sounds like you like Rose." His sister had that knowing sound in her voice.

"Well, yeah I like her." James rolled his eyes this time, knowing his sister couldn't see so he was safe from a slap to the back of the head. "I told you, she's a nice person."

"Not like that, dumbo." James finally realized what she was implying before she finished her sentence. "No, it sounds like you like her like her."

"Donna, seriously." James shook his head and tugged his ear. He lowered his voice a bit. "So what if I do? Rose obviously isn't looking to date, and even if she was, she wouldn't be interested in this daft old face." He couldn't deny that he was developing a deep attraction to his flatmate. He just didn't want to even hold the slightest idea that she was attracted to him. She didn't act like it.

"Oh don't play humble, big brother, it doesn't suit you." James frowned as a movement in the dark hall caught his eye, and he peaked through the door. Rose must have been going to her room is all. He realized Donna had been talking.

"What?" He replied. "Sorry, was distracted. Repeat that."

"What I said was, did you find out why she looked like she'd lost a boxing match." Donna gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, I did." James' frown deepened as he settled into the lounge chair Rose liked to read in. "Her exboyfriend nearly killed her. Then the bastard got a piss poor excuse for a sentence due to a technicality. He gets out next Friday." He didn't even bother trying to keep the loathing from his voice. "She's so scared of him she won't even tell her mum where she's living."

"Well as long as you're around she won't have to worry about that." Donna's voice oozed sisterly pride. "Remember what you did when Lance hit me?"

"He never hit you again, did he?" James chuckled at that. His sister's exfiance had made the mistake of laying a hand on her once. James had just happen to witness it through their window. Lance was in a double cast for a long time. He didn't consider himself a violent man, but when it came to people he cared about, he didn't hold back.

"Exactly, so Rose has nothing to worry about." Donna said confidently. "Listen, my battery's gonna go dead, and I promised Grandad I'd call. Love you."

"Love you too Donna." James disconnected the call and headed inside. Rose was standing at the sink pouring herself a glass of wine. "Thought you went to bed."

"Yeah, just gonna read a bit." She was blushing a bit and didn't meet his eyes. James swallowed as he realized she must have eavesdropped a bit. He wondered just how much. "Well g'night." She squeaked and hurried to her room, her blush deepening as she passed him.

He swallowed a sigh of embarrassment and headed to his room. He stripped off his clothes to get into his pajamas when his calendar caught his eye. Next Friday was Rose's birthday. He snagged up his phone, and began perusing online shops to find a present. He knew that she wouldn't be expecting a gift, but he didn't want her to go without one. He thought hard for a moment on what she would like, and his mind came around to the dwindling art supplies she had in her room.

He quickly flipped over to a craft store page and searched for a well rated kit. He settled on a a kit that came with two sketch books, a case of nice watercolors, some charcoal pencils, tubes of acrylic paints, and an array of brushes. James didn't mind that it would have to go on his credit card, as long as it made her smile. He marked to have it shipped to the school instead of the house, and turned off his phone. James just knew Rose would love it.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Rose hadn't meant to eavesdrop on James' phone call. She really had just been going to get a glass of wine. Yet from what she heard, her pride was a little wounded. She had only heard a few words: her name, not interested in dating. She had thought maybe James found her attractive, but obviously he didn't. She didn't know what that stung the way it did, when she knew what kind of women he obviously liked.

Sure his ex-wife had been a rude, but she looked like she was yanked straight out of a fashion magazine. Rose didn't think she was anywhere near that level. Reinette was a twelve on the attractiveness scale, and Rose thought she, herself, was a solid six at best. Still, James was a great friend, and she was awfully short on those these days. She texted Mickey and Amelia daily, but she was still reluctant to drag them into the mess. Maybe, once she was sure Jimmy was not going to show up, she could agree to their requests to hang out.

Throughout the rest of the week, Rose worked hard on the assignments James gave her. It was interesting, and Rose found she learned much better by sketching her own copies of the images and diagrams in the textbook. She spent all her spare time studying, and Wilson, the chief engineer, would quiz her on her lunches. She spoke with her mom daily, and Jackie had even come up a few times to see her at work. They didn't have much time to talk, but her mum had commented how much better she seemed to be. She had ceased trying to convince her to come home.

Rose had totally forgotten the eavesdropped phone call, when she realized her birthday was at the end of the week. She hadn't had a proper birthday in years, as Jimmy always tended to get a bit rough. Rose wasn't up to going out with friends when she was recovering from a beating. Maybe this year, she'd splurge a bit of the money she'd been saving on one of the dresses that were on sale, and she'd try to coax James into going out for a few hours. She really did enjoy spending time with him, because he made her feel confident and sure of herself. So on her last break, she snagged one of the dresses and a pair of matching shoes. With her discount she had just enough to buy it and not dig into her bill money for the upcoming month.

When she got home that night, there was a note in James' neat but cramped writing taped to the door. 'I'll be late tonight, we have parent night at school. My grandad may be stopping by to drop off something he borrowed, his name is Wilf." It was signed with a tiny smily face, but below that was "PS: if Grandad stops by, he'll probably bring food."

Rose chuckled and carried her bag to her room. She hung the dress in her closet, and was about to head to the shower when a knock stopped her. She hurried to the door and peeked out to see the friendly looking old man from Donna's picture. She unlocked the door and opened it. "Hello! You must be Wilf." She stepped back to let him in.

"Right you are." Wilf smiled at her as he carried in a clear box that held a couple tools. On top of that was a pot that smelled like stew. "You must be Rose. Heard all about you."

"Only good things I hope." Rose couldn't help but smile. "Let me help with that." She took the pot to the kitchen as Wilf set the box on the floor. "This smells delicious."

"My grandkids think it is." He clapped his hand and pulled off his red wool cap. Rose waved him into a chair and scooped them each a bowl of stew. "Where's James?"

"He had parents night." Rose explained. "Sorry, Wilf, you're stuck with me I'm afraid." She poured him a glass to drink and settled across from him in the chair.

"Oh, tosh." Wilf's smile never seemed to falter. "No such thing as being stuck with a pretty lady, and you can call me grandad." Rose blushed and opened her mouth to protest, wanting to say something about being proper. "I won't hear a word against it. Long as you live with Donna and James, I'm your grandad." He didn't say it in a harsh way, and Rose grinned at him.

Wilf was absolutely lovable. Rose could easily tell that he was the one Donna and James got their sass from. By the time they finished dinner, he had her laughing so hard she was nearly crying. He had all sorts of theories about aliens, ones that had apparently enthralled his grandson in his youth. That was what earned James the nick name 'Space Man' from Donna. By the time dinner was over, the words gramps and grandad came easily from her tongue.

When Wilf went to the door to leave, he wrapped Rose in a warm hug and planted a kiss on her cheek. "You come over and see me anytime sweetheart." Wilf insisted. "I can always use a few more lovely roses brightening up my garden."

"Yes, Grandad. I will." Rose giggled and kissed his cheek back. Her grandfathers had both died when she was a around five, but being around this man brought back that glow of affection she barely even remembered having towards the men. Once the door shut behind him, she went back into the kitchen to put the stew away. She fixed James a bowl, turned the oven on low and put it inside. Then she headed down the hall.

She was sore from stocking and her self defense classes and was tempted to make good on Donna's offer to use her tub. Instead she changed into her pajamas and headed back into the living room with her homework. She was just starting on the questions about the different components if a cell when her mobil vibrated. She glanced at the display and the number was blocked. She sent it to voicemail, assuming it was some scam deal, and went back to her questions. Her phone dinged a voicemail and she pressed play to see what elaborate scheme it was this time.

There was nothing but silence and heavy breathing. Rose glowered and flipped her mobile to silent. She had changed the number as soon as she had gotten out of the hospital. Jimmy must have gotten it somehow and was calling from jail. This was just his way of psyching her out, especially because he was due to be released in two days. She would have called it in, but she had no proof it was him. Rose wouldn't play his game. Tomorrow she'd call in and get a new number.

For now, she concentrated on her studies. Soon, though, the words began to swirl on the page. She rubbed her eyes and leaned back. Rose adjusted her seat on the pillow she was using as a cushion and went back to work. She would just draw out and label the different parts of of this cell, and then she'd go to bed. Rose let her eyes close for a moment to contemplate how best to shade a part of the nucleus. Then suddenly her alarm clock was going off.

She jerked awake, fumbling to kill the annoying sound, and blinked. When had she gone to bed. She didn't really remember. Her notebook and textbook were stacked neatly on her desk, and her phone was plugged in to charge on her night stand. She had a vague memory of James brushing her hair out of her face and placing a kiss on her forehead, but she thought she had imagined that. She must have. The sight of a red envelope propped on the pillow next to her confused her for a moment until she recognized James' handwriting. Rose opened the envelope to find a birthday card with an array of aliens holding a banner that said "I hope your birthday is out of this world."

Rose grinned and scrambled out of bed. Today was her birthday, and it was already shaping up to be the best one in some time. "James!" She called out yanking her bedroom door open. Perhaps he hadn't left yet. Normally they walked downstairs together. The flat was empty, and his messenger bag was gone. "Well damn." She huffed, and fixed herself a quick breakfast before showering and getting dressed for work.

She barely caught the bus and barely made it to work on time. Luckily she had already gotten a half day approved. Work went easy. Just after nine, she got a text message from Donna wishing her a happy birthday, along with a sneakily taken photo of a group of gorgeous men playing volleyball shirtless. Rose laughed and tucked her phone away. She'd save that photo to appreciate later.

She had made three large sales that morning, enough to rival the commission she normally made in one day, and Rose decided that the universe was finally giving her a birthday worth celebrating. She clocked out at her register just Blake, a flamboyantly gay man who ran the makeup counter gasped. "Who is that?" He tugged her arm. "You have got to see what just walked in the door."

"I'm going home, Blake. Whoever it is, he's all yours." She chuckled and bent to snag her purse from a shelf under the register.

"Uh uh, girl. He is looking at your ass." Blake hissed under his breath. "He is definitely not playing for my team. Turn around."

"Fine." Rose shook her head as she finally freed her purse from behind a box of bags and stood up. "Where is he?" She barely got the words out of her mouth when she saw James. He was carrying a box wrapped in silver and pink paper, topped with a frilly bundle of ribbons under one arm, and a bouquet of flowers with tied with a balloon in the other.

She felt her stomach lurch for a moment, like a swarm of butterflies had taken flight. She just knew she was blushing redder than the signs hanging around the store, and she hurried around the counter to him. "James! What are you doing here?" She half whispered, not wanting to attract any more attention than they already were.

"Came to bring you your birthday present." He beamed. "Full of surprises, me. Happy Birthday." James was blazing a smile at her so brightly and happily that Rose could almost feel the warmth of it on her skin.

"You didn't have to do all of this." Tears of gratitude pricked her eyes as she looked between the wrapped gift and the bouquet. "Really, it's just my birthday."

"Well, it's not all from me." James chuckled, although his smile dimmed a bit at the sight of her getting all weepy. "The present's from me, but the flowers are from my Grandad. He dropped them off at the school as I was leaving." His eyes darted around as she sniffled a bit and reached out to take the flowers. "Is it too much?" He whispered hesitantly. "Coming here, I mean."

Rose sniffed the flowers and looked up at him. She had never seen him look so unsure of himself, like he'd done something wrong. "No!" She reassured him taking his hand. "Just, I'm not used to..." she let her voice trail off. She wasn't used to someone doing something like this for her. Emotionally, she didn't know how to process it.

"Like I said before." James straightened his shoulders. "Don't do anything by halves, me. I wanted to make sure your birthday was perfect. You deserve it."

Rose could see the sincerity in his glacial eyes, and it almost brought her to tears again. She took the gift and went up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "It's absolutely perfect. Thank you."

When she pulled back, James was blushing profusely, and Rose recalled the conversation she'd overheard. Right, he only viewed her as a friend, and here she was practically tripping over herself at his feet.

"I have to get back." James muttered, pulling at his ear. "Was my free period, and such." Rose nodded and hugged her gift close. He turned and took a few steps, then he looked back. His mouth opened like he was going to say something, and Rose felt her heart skip in anticipation. However, his mouth snapped shut and he hurried out the door. Disappointment blossomed in her chest, but she sniffed the flowers again and pushed it away.

"Hello Prince Charming." Blake crooned from the makeup counter a few feet away, and a few customers were nodding in agreement. "Where did you find him?"

"The want ads." Rose teased back, even though she knew they weren't romantically involved. She didn't mind her coworkers thinking so for now. She hurried out to the bus stop just in time to best the doors closing.

She had just settled into a seat when her mobile buzzed. She pulled it out and saw a voicemail pending from her mum. She pressed the phone to her ear and listened. "Jimmy came round the salon asking about you. Bev told him to piss off. Keep your eyes open. Oh, and happy birthday! I've got you a present if you come to the flat."

Like that, the joy of the most perfect birthday threatened to be washed away. Rose was determined to refuse to let that jackass ruin her day. So she pushed all thoughts of him away, relishing in the fact that no one knew where she was. Embolden by that thought, she got off at her stop and hurried up the stairs to the flat.

Once inside she put the flowers in a base she dug out of Donna's closet, and then went to her room to open her gift. As the paper fell away to reveal the art kit, she really did feel happy tears break free. This wasn't just some generic gift picked up on a whim. It was perfect for her. She opened it up, marveling over the contents. It was easy to tell this was an expensive set, but she crunched that thought away to relish the fact that James had taken the time to pick something so perfect.

He was just too good for her. Rose couldn't help that thought. She just didn't see how she ever did anything to deserve someone so perfect in her life. She loved her friends she had grown up with, but this was a different kind of friendship. Even beyond the ever growing crush she had on him, Rose knew he saw her for her. That realization was astounding. She dashed to the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water, and carried it with her kit to the desk. Then she went to work hand painting him a thank you card.

When she finished, she grabbed her phone and sent him a text before she could chicken out. 'Was thinking about going out for drinks after dinner. Sound fun?'

Rose worried her lip as she waited for a response. 'I was going to suggest the very thing. My treat Birthday Girl.' She dashed into the kitchen and set to work preparing dinner. This was without a doubt the best birthday she'd ever had.


	7. Chapter 7

James' cheek had burned pleasantly the rest of the day. The brief press of Rose's lips and the happiness in her eyes at being thought of made the day fly by. He had been chastising himself for not asking her out to drinks then and there, but then she had sent him a text suggesting the very thing. Tonight he'd show her how a woman should be treated, even if it wasn't technically a date.

He'd dress up, take her to this classy jazz club that had just opened, and he'd spend all evening making her feel like the wonderful, beautiful woman she was. His thoughts must have poured over to his face because one of his students, a feisty girl named Clara called him out on it as he glanced at the clock willing the bell to ring.

"What's her name, Mr. N?" She smirked and tossed her short hair back.

"What's whose name?" James smirked and arched an eyebrow as he handed back their weekly tests.

"Whoever your date tonight is?" Clara's boyfriend Danny chuckled from the next seat.

"I haven't got a date, Mr. Pink." James shook his head as he handed them both their papers. "But maybe if you two focused more on your homework, and less on my love life, you could make higher grades." It was only a friendly quip. They had each only missed the extra credit questions. As if signaling the end of a match, the bell rung.

"I bet she's pretty." Clara beamed at him as she passed his desk and hurried out the door.

"You'd win that bet." He whispered to himself and hurried to his car. The drive home nearly soured his mood with the busy traffic, but as soon as he opened the door to his home the smell of spaghetti and Rose's singing brought it right back to life.

"You're home!" Rose came around the bar and offered him a small bit of sauce on a spoon before he could even toss his things in his chair. He took it between his lips and gave a grin of appreciation. "Good then? Cause dinner's ready!"

James followed behind her, unable to not admire the way she looked in her tight work pants and fitted shirt. It was quite the view. He tossed his jacket on the counter and gave her hair a playful tug as he grabbed some plates. "Have a good birthday then?"

"The best." He barely had time to slip the plates to the counter before Rose wrapped him in a tight hug. "Thank you for the art set. It was perfect."

James wrapped his arms around her and held her for a moment. She felt so perfect in his arms, and as he looked down at her smile it took every ounce of his self control not to kiss her until she melted into him. "Fantastic!" He released her and pulled out her chair so she could settle into it. "I'm famished, and I want to taste more of this sauce." He fixed them both a plate and took his own seat.

Rose was in a talkative mood, and it was heartwarming to see her so happy. She bubbled on about the sales she had made, gushed repeated thanks over her gifts, and he was content to let her wind herself down. Finally she ceased her chatter. "How was your day?"

"Boring for the most part." James shrugged. "But surprising you was the best part." That perfect blush raced into Rose's cheeks, and he realized that was probably more than he should have said. She held his eyes for a moment, then ducked her gaze to her nearly empty plate. He cleared his throat and wolfed down the last few bites on his own. James snagged her dishes as she began to pick them up. "I got that. You go get dressed."

With a giggle Rose half dashed from the room, and soon he heard the sound of the shower in Donna's room running. His sister had mentioned she'd given Rose permission to use it. That came in handy because he needed to shower and shave himself. He washed and dried the dishes, taking his time because he knew women could take a while to really dress up. Then he went to their conjoined bathroom to shower as well. With his face smooth and body clean, he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed into his room. Sitting on his bed was a hand painted thank you card. It was perfect, meant just for him. There were stars and galaxies delicately scattered across a purplish black background.

James propped it up against his mirror and dug around his closet for a pair of black dress pants, a maroon button up dress shirt, and his newest belt and black shoes. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, contemplated a tie but decided against it, and splashed on just a small amount of cologne. He made sure he had his wallet and phone, then knocked on Rose's door. "Ready when you are."

"Just a second!" Rose called out, and he wandered into the living room to call a cab. James just tucked his house keys in his pocket when he heard Rose come into the room. He looked up at her, and his mind went blank.

She was wearing a black dress that stopped a few inches above her knees. It dipped low in the front, revealing just the right amount of her cream colored skin and a tasteful amount of cleavage. It was nearly sleeveless, only covering a few inches of her shoulders. The dress clung to her curves, which were more noticeable now that she had put on a tiny bit of weight, in a way that made him want to run his hands down her sides. There were sparkling maroon swirls along the hem, and her high heeled shoes matched the color perfectly. James had never seen her legs before, and now he realized what a shame that was because they were perfect

Her blonde hair was curled in delicate waves, and one side was pinned back in a maroon and black clip that was decorated with lace. She had gone for a dramatic look in the makeup department. Her eyeshadow was smoky in a way that made her eyes seem sultry, and her lips were a rich maroon to complement her dress and shoes. She wasn't wearing any jewelry, but that didn't matter to him. Rose could wear a flour sack and still look positively stunning.

"Blimey." James finally found his voice as he gawked at her.

"Don't laugh." Rose ordered as she blushed and clutched at the dress.

"You look beautiful." He couldn't keep that to himself. He had to tell her how exquisite she looked, but those were the only three words he could articulate. James suddenly began to worry that if he drank a bit too much, he'd end up confessing just how beautiful he found her.

"We match." Rose giggled as she took his arm and they headed down the stairs.

"Just goes to show we have good taste." James chuckled back. Then he remembered his decision to treat her like a princess. He opened the door at the bottom of the stairs and gave a low bow with a sweep of his arm as she passed. "After you, Dame Rose."

"Why thank you, Sir James." Rose giggled. They only had to wait a few minutes for the cabbie to arrive, and James held open the door so she could get in first.

James gave the address to the driver and settled back to see Rose smiling giddily at him. "Where're we going?" She whispered, tugging at his sleeve.

"It's a surprise." James teased and reached over to pull at one of her curls softly and watch it spring back into place. "New place, just opened a few weeks ago." Having her so close hand him yearning to cup her face and press his lips to hers. He fought back the urge and watched her as she fiddled with her tiny clutch purse.

He adamantly wished he knew what was going through her mind, but he didn't ask. Instead he simply rambled on about an interesting story his students in creative writing were working on, mad man with a time machine.

James paid and tipped the driver when they arrived, and he ushered Rose inside the Vortex Jazz Club with a light touch to her lower back. They ordered their first round of drinks, and soon Rose was humming along with the song playing. Feeling a bit bold, He tapped her shoulder. "Wanna dance?" He asked gesturing to the crowded floor.

"You dance?" Rose looked shocked, as if she never contemplated that fact about him before.

"I'll have you know I've got superior moves, Rose Tyler." James gave her his most serious smile and took her hand. "I'll show you."

Rose followed him into the the crowd and soon they were moving together to an uptempo number. It had been a while since he had danced, but she was a perfect partner. Her body moved easily as he took the lead, trusting him as they stepped and twirled. The longer he held her, the more desperate the desire to kiss her grew. James was nearly losing the battle. At one point he wondered if a possible slap to the face would be worth it just to try, but when the song ended, she dragged him breathlessly back to the bar. He flagged the bartender for another round and sniffed proudly as he turned to her. "Told you I've got the moves."

Roses eyes flickered for a moment, a wide blazing look that vanished as their drinks were slid over to them. "Just another thing to add to my list of 'Things James Does Well' list I guess." Rose quipped and favored him with her tongue touched smile.

"That a long list then?" He winked at her playfully and nudged her with his elbow.

"So far I've got cooking, teaching, present buying, and cuddling." Rose counted each item off on her fingers.

"Cuddling, eh?" James arched an eyebrow and downed his drink in two swallows. It was either that or say something that would make her run screaming, like how much he'd like to take her back to the flat and cuddle her.

"Mmhmm" She confirmed as she sipped her own concoction through a tiny straw. "Although, it's hard to really prove on a scientific level. I've only had one sample, and I'd need a few more to reinforce my theory."

"Well, then feel free to test that theory further anytime." He reached over to tap her nose with one finger playfully. This made her giggle, and she grabbed his hand to pull it away. James expected her to drop it, but she laced their fingers together. A slower song came on now, and she pulled at his hand.

They were back on the dance floor now, and he had one of her hands clasped gently in his. Her other rested on his bicep. He held her to him by the small of her back, and they moved together. James couldn't take it anymore. He had to do or say something. She had been dropping tiny hints, or so he thought. He cleared his throat and leaned down to her ear. "Rose." He whispered.

"Yes?" Her hot breath ghosted across his neck and chest.

"Are you enjoying this?" James slapped himself mentally for wimping out once again.

"Mmhmm." Her voice was slightly breathless, even though they were moving slowly. The sound sent tingles down his spine. Did she want this? She flexed her fingers against his arm, as if trying to draw herself closer to him.

He swallowed and finally took the leap he had been wanting to for days. James pulled his head up from her ear and pressed his forehead against hers. Rose's breath broke across his jaw and lips in a soft gasp, but she didn't pull away. Before he could talk himself out of it again, James pressed his lips against hers softly. It was a herculean effort to keep it as light as he did, because he wanted to make sure she could stop him if she wanted.

To his delight, she didn't shove him away or slap him. No, Rose pushed up on her toes, and kissed him back. Her lips were soft, pliable under his, and they parted for a brief moment as she gave a breathy sigh. James caught her pouty lower lip between his own as her breath broke against his skin with the scent of cocktail juice and alcohol. He pressed at her lower back, giving up any pretense of dancing, to finally erase the last few centimeters of space between them.

Rose melted into him, the slow sort of content, relaxed surrender he had been fantasizing about. Her hands slid down his arms to his chest, and her tongue slid teasingly against his lip. James let his own tongue brush against hers for just a moment, remembering they were in a public place and should adhere to some propriety. Frankly, he could care less if propriety took a permanent vacation to Honolulu. Rose Tyler was kissing him back.

She pulled back with a kiss, her heavily sultrily shadowed eyes fluttered open, and she licked her bottom lip. "That was-"

"Fantastic?" James felt himself grin and placed another kiss on her nose. That earned him a breathy laugh from her as she nodded. "Good. Need another drink?"

"Yeah, just need to go to the ladies room." She seemed a bit dazed, as if she was confused and elated at the same time. James released her reluctantly, taking and watched her leave. The view of her from the back was just as rewarding as the view from the front, and being a man he wondered briefly what that dress would look like discarded on his bedroom floor. Not wanting to spoil the evening with lustful thoughts, he shook his head and made his way to the bar.

While he was waiting for their drinks to be made and Rose to return, a delicate hand with perfectly manicured nails cupped his face. "Hello darling." Reinette slid onto the barstool Rose had been sitting in. "Fancy seeing you here."

"What do you want?" James jerked his face away from her hand.

"To talk." Reinette flashed him the smile that used to make him cave to her every whim, but now it held no power.

"Chances for talking are long past." He snapped and shot her his coldest glare. What could she possibly want from him now? He had willingly surrendered every single mutual thing they had to avoid paying alimony.

"Don't be like that, love." Reinette leaned forward, rubbing her hand up his left thigh. "You know you miss me. Ditch that chav little girlfriend you've settled on. She can't make you happy like I can."

James snagged her wrist lightly in his to halt it's upward movement. "Don't ever speak that way about Rose again, Reinette." His ex-wife leaned forward, the smell of liquor heavy on her breath, and ghosted her lips across his jaw. Had it been before Rose, before he had fallen for her, that move may have worked.

"I have no interest in being sloppy seconds to anyone, Reinette." He growled and turned his face away. He shoved her hand away from him, not hard enough to hurt but enough to emphasize he had no interest. His eyes locked onto Rose who was standing a few feet a way, a look of disgust and anger on her normally happy face. This looked so wrong. Would she believe him when he explained? Dread flooded into his gut. This must have been Reinette's motivation, make him look like a womanizing manwhore.

"Fine!" Reinette exclaimed yanking her hands back. "Keep that pathetic little slut. You'll regret this." Then she stood up, grabbed one of the drinks that the bartender had set down and tossed it in his face. She turned on her heel, storming through the crowd of onlookers, and disappeared.

Rose finally moved towards him. "Glad I didn't turn and run when I saw her kiss you." She looked a bit contrite, as if she was ashamed that she had doubted him.

"Me too." James sighed and reached for napkins to begin to mop his face dry. "Sorry she ruined your night." He was sorry that the wonderful evening had been spoiled. "I wanted everything to be perfect, and she fucked it up."

Rose looked startled at the profanity but gave a small smile. "Nah, she didn't. Let's go home, yeah? You're soaked."

He paid the tab and followed Rose out to the street. They hailed a cab and piled silently in the backseat. There was a heavy awkward silence between them the whole ride. James' chest ached at the way things had happened. He had finally been brave enough to make a move and it was spoiled.

He knew he was frowning as he unlocked the door and let her step in first, but when he turned back around from sliding the bolt and latching the chain, Rose threw herself at him.

Her lips crashed into his, hot, needy, her tongue immediately seeking entry. Any doubt he may have had about how she felt was gone. James hauled her against him with one hand, tossing his keys onto the sofa, and lifted her up. Her legs went around his waist as he turned her to set her on the bar top. Mail and papers scattered to the floor as her hands went up to his short hair, and he let his hands trail down her soft curves. Lust and alcohol clouded his mind as his body began reacting to her touch. Rose moaned into his mouth, her tongue curling around his, his fingers found her thigh. He pulled her closer to him, reflexively pressing his hips, and she bit down delicately onto his lower lip with a throaty groan of his name.

The heated sound of her voice jerked him back to reality. They were both buzzing with alcohol, flushed with the newly found changes in their relationship, and desperate for connections that they had been denied in their pasts. James broke the kiss, with a pang of guilt. How many times had she been forced to receive the urges of alcohol induced lust? Rose deserved better than this. She deserved a sober lover, one who could take his time to bring her pleasure. ", Rose, wait." He wasn't drunk, but he still didn't want there to be any room for her to regret things.

She stared up at him, her fingers frozen where they had been working to free his buttons. Rose's lips were parted, red with evidence of his kisses and her nearly gone lipstick. "Did I do something wrong?" Her face washed with rejection, and she dropped her hands to the cold granite.

James flinched inwardly, of course she would think it was her fault. He needed to banish those thoughts from her head quickly. "No! No, you're perfect, blimey Rose you are perfect." He stroked her cheek with a thumb and kissed her softly once. "I just don't want to do this when I've been drinking. You deserve better than that."

Rose's eyes went wide, and she smiled shyly. The change from the ravenous vixen he'd had on his hands moments ago into the suddenly blushing woman before him was like night and day. James knew his decision to stop was the right one, Rose obviously wasn't ready for that step. She just thought she had to. "Thank you." She trailed her hands up his chest to hold his shoulders and she brushed her lips across his jaw. Unlike Reinettes gesture, this sent shivers of anticipation down his spine. He could wait for as long as she needed.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a strange and yet so perfect change for Rose. From the moment James had stopped them from taking their second kiss too far, she felt all hesitancies she had harbored toward any future relationships dissipate. In the few weeks since their first date, he had gone above and beyond proving that he was intent on treating her right. She'd never gotten flowers before, apart from her birthday, but so far he had come home from work carrying a handful of wildflowers or a single long stemmed rose.

Some nights they shared a bed, either hers or his depending on which one they had been laying in as they talked and snuggled. Other nights they slept apart. It was easy to tell which nights he would be in his own rooms. Those were the nights when the kissing and touching would get heated. She contemplated the fact that he left the opening to progress to her. It was a new sensation. She was also glad. She had forgotten to refill her birth control with all the chaos that had been her life. She had gotten an appointment as soon as possible and had been taking her pills religiously.

Rose knew she was going to make the move soon, but she was nervous. She hadn't been a fully active participant in sexual activity in years. So she spent her free time when he wasn't home, or when he was in bed, scouring the internet for best techniques. She prayed he never went through her phone browser history.

Rose hadn't heard from Jimmy since she changed her number. This time she had given strict orders to her mum, Shareen, Amelia, and Mickey not to give it out. She had finally told Jackie that she had moved into a flat, and had promised her mum she'd could come over for dinner tonight, which also coincidentally happened to be when Donna was coming home for a few days. She thought Jackie might not have a fit of she assumed Donna lived there all the time.

"There you are!" The Scottish accent of Amelia caused Rose to jump and spin around.

"Amy! What are you doing here?" Rose was excited to see her friend, but she didn't appreciate being scared in the process.

"Shopping." Amy held up an armful of bags and cocked an eyebrow. "What's it look like?"

Rose was a bit surprised. Amy lived off her income as a kiss-o-gram, which paid enough to fund her schooling and her bills, but not enough to shop here. "Since when do you shop here when there isn't a sale?"

"If you'd actually hang out with me sometime, you'd know I landed a modeling contract." Her redheaded friend looked proud of herself. "And I've got a boyfriend."

"That's great!" Rose was happy for her friend, and she let it show with a broad smile.

"What about you then?" Amy adjusted her bags and fixed Rose with a knowing look. "You look better than I've ever seen. You mum said you were living at some women's home. I don't buy it."

"I'm living with some people on the other side of the city." Rose tried to keep her face casual, to not let on the truth of what she and James were out just yet.

"Right, so who's the guy?" Amelia rolled right past that to her obvious reason for stopping to talk.

"What makes you think there's a guy?" Rose turned to adjust the pile of shirts on a display to keep from smiling.

"Hmmm maybe the hickey behind your ear." Amy giggled as Rose slapped a hand up to her neck. "Ah ha! I knew it! Who is he?"

"You!" Rose stuck her tongue out at Amy and shook her head. "All I'm saying is he's a teacher."

"Ready to go?" An adorable blonde man in nursing scrubs came up to them and placed a kiss on Amy's cheek. He was handsome in a boy next door sort of way, not the strapping bad boys Amy had been known to leave heartbroken in her wake.

"Rory meet Rose." Amy turned a lovely shade of pink, which made her freckles stand out, and Rose knew she was already head over hills for this sweet looking man. "Rose, this is my boyfriend Rory."

Rory smiled wide, and Rose saw exactly what had drawn Amy to him. He had that same kindness to him as James, but underneath was a sense that this man was more than capable of handling a strong willed woman. "Nice to finally meet you, Rose. Amy talks about you all the time."

"Nice to meet you too." Rose shook his hand. "Maybe we can double date sometime."

"Triple date, actually." Amy giggled and winked at Rose. "Mickey's scored himself a girlfriend too. Medical student named Martha Jones. He went in to get his hand stitched up from an accident at the garage, and walked out with a girlfriend."

"Guess it's in the air." Rose laughed.

"Well we've gotta go. I'm meeting Rory's dad." Amy gave her an awkward hug, still clinging to the bags. "Call me." Then she grabbed Rory's arm, and they headed out.

With a look at the clock, she realized that her shift ended a few minutes ago. She rushed to clock out, and was prepared to full on run to the bus stop. She had made it a few feet from the door when a pair of hands snatched her by the waist and a pair of warm lips pressed to the side of her neck. Rose squealed in fear, prepared to jam her elbow back as Jack had taught her, but a warm voice stopped her as the hands relaxed. "It's me."

Rose spun to find herself face to chest with James' leather jacket. Her heart rate began to slow as she looked up at him. "You scared the shit out of me." She gasped, slapping his arm lightly. "Jesus Christ, James. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry, sorry." James bit back a chuckle. "Got your text that your mum was coming over, figured I'd pick you up so you'd have time to relax before she came over." He gestured to where his car was parked at a meter. "Twenty minute drive versus an hour bus ride."

Rose tapped him on the arm again, playfully this time. Now that she wasn't ready to go all Sigourney Weaver on him, she went up on her toes to give him a brief kiss. "Thank you."

"Any time, sweetheart." James held open the car door, and she slid in. Just as they pulled into traffic, a flash of red leather jacket caught her eye. She whipped around in her seat, panic rising in her chest again, but the person wearing it was no longer visible. "You okay?" James reached over to squeeze her hand.

"Yeah, just thought I saw someone." She didn't have to say who, because the way James went from smiling to scowling told her he understood.

"I told you, Rose, he won't touch you when I'm around." James voice was soft, but his jaw was clenching and his eyes were shooting daggers out at the traffic.

Rose bit back the question she almost said in response. What about when he wasn't around? She shoved that thought away as they drove. Instead she focused on what was for dinner. "How about lasagna?" She asked. "Grandad left me his recipe when he came over on Monday."

"Donna said she wanted something from this catering place she likes. She ordered it when she landed at the airport." James finally smiled again. He had been excited about seeing his little sister all week. "Should be delivered about the time we get home."

Rose hummed in agreement at the arrangements. She was worried about how Jackie would take to James and Donna. Her mother was very opinionated, much like the siblings, and she worried what would happen if Jackie found out about the situation. Hell, she knew she was already in for a world of teasing once Donna knew. They had both agreed to tell her in person, as it seemed inappropriate to do over text. Rose couldn't very well just say 'by the way, I'm totally snogging your brother every chance I get'. That just seemed impolite.

They did get home just as the delivery arrived. Together they carried it upstairs and started setting the plates and utensils out out the small table. All that was left to do was wait. Rose had planned on getting in some studying, but James had other ideas. He turned the telly on some music video station and caught her wrist as she passed by where he was sitting on the couch. Rose giggled as she tumbled into his lap, but her laughter was cut short as his hands tangled into her hair, and he pulled her in for a kiss.

This wasn't their normal cuddling, being comfortable on his lap kiss. This was passionate, deep, and raised the hairs on the back of her neck and down her arms. She turned in his embrace, straddling him, and lost herself to his touch. James was so warm and firm under her hands. She arched into him as he fingers trailed up the back of her shirt, pressing the tips along her spine. James nipped hungrily at her lip, and Rose groaned. It wouldn't do either of them any good to get all riled up before her mum arrived, but this far into it they couldn't break apart for more than few seconds to breathe. So distracted as they were, caressing, sighing, and moving together, they didn't hear the sounds of two people coming up the stairs. James had just brought his lips back up from where they had been teasing along her neck, to suck softly on her bottom lip, when the door opened and two voices exclaimed at the same time.

"I knew it!" Donna was standing, smirking in approval, in the doorway. Her hands were on her hips, and her suitcases resting against the railing. Jackie was gaping over her shoulder, her face flashing between shock, horror at catching her daughter in such a state, and glowering at the man under her daughter.

"Hi." Rose squeaked at the same time James made a sound like someone punched him in the gut. She knew she should move, but wanting to keep James' currently evident problem from sight seemed more important.

"Don't you hi me young lady!" Jackie half yelled, following Donna inside. "Just rooming with some nice people you said." She fixed James with a glare that bespoke an oncoming smack. "You, big ears, how old are you anyways?"

"Mum." Rose hissed and shook her head. James was losing his hardness at the sudden intrusion, so she slid off his lap. She shot Donna a pleading look as Jackie crossed her arms and stared daggers at James.

James swallowed as he stood up to extend his hand. "I'm thirty-four, Ms. Tyler." The sound of Jackie's slap cracked so loud Donna jumped. Rose had seen it coming though. She had warned James it might happen. "I deserved that." He chuckled as he rubbed his cheek.

"Damn right you did." Jackie was fuming. "Taking advantage of my daughter. Bringing here into your home, making her feel all secure, just so you can get a quick shag while she's vulnerable." She rounded on Rose now. "And you, little madam! You said you were living with a brother and sister, and yet Donna here says she's been gone nearly two months. Go pack your things, we're leaving before I see you hurt again."

Donna threw her hands up in surrender, as if to say not to drag her into this, and beelined for the kitchen.

"Mum! Stop it!" Rose shouted before she could think and stomped her foot. "Yes, I lied, okay! Only because I knew you'd have a cow." Enough was enough. She was tired of everyone telling her how she should live her life. She was tired of being viewed as some feeble little girl who needed to be protected. "I'm a grown woman, Mother. I'm not that weak little girl who used to go crawling back to men who beat me. I'm staying here, with James, and if you can't deal with that then you can leave."

Jackie's mouth dropped open, and Rose felt James stiffen beside her. After a tense moment of a staring contest, Jackie finally gave in. "Bloody hell, Rose. It's about time you showed some of the Prentice family attitude." She held out her arms. "Come here then."

Rose sighed, letting out the breath she had been holding and hugged her mother. "Well, James, I don't know what you've been doing to help my daughter, but keep it up." Jackie chuckled and squeezed her tight. Rose hugged her back, relieved that her mum finally knew everything. They let go as Jackie gave James an appraising look.

James gave a relieved grimace that turned into a smile as Rose took his hand. Dinner was a lot more amiable, everyone packed into the tight eating area. It didn't take long for Jackie to warm up to Donna. Their similar personalities meshed well. Jackie was thrilled to hear that Rose would be testing for her A-levels in a month. Rose was shocked to hear that her mum was dating Howard.

After dinner, Donna announced she was meeting up with some friends for drinks, and that she'd give Jackie a ride home. Rose kissed her mum on the cheek. "James won't hurt me mum." She whispered in her ear on the landing. "He's not Jimmy."

"I know sweetheart, but he's just a bit old for you I think." Jackie cupped Rose's cheeks in both hands. "But you look happy, and I haven't seen you this happy since your sixteenth birthday."

Rose hugged her again. "Tell everyone I say hi."

She waved as the two women headed down the stairs and went back inside. The sound of the hall shower going caught her attention. She paused for a second, her hand on the knob. Part of her wanted to open the door, to slide into the shower with James and finally take that final step. She bit back the thought and headed to her room. Her curtains were blowing in the breeze. She must have forgotten to lock the window before work. Sometimes the wind pushed them open. Rose snapped the window closed, and flicked the locks.

She turned to her dresser, to get out her work clothes. Something was off, but she couldn't put a finger on it. Rose looked around again and saw her sketchbook on the floor. It was face down, with one of her charcoal sticks beside it. She figured the wind must have blown it off, and she shrugged it off. She scooped it up, hoping the portrait of James she had been working on hadn't smudged on the carpet. It had, and long finger like streaks smeared across the strong jaw and proud nose she had worked so hard on. Groaning in dismay, she closed the book and changed into a pair of pajamas.

Feeling in need of a cuddle after seeing her ruined project, she trudged to James' room and curled up under his blanket. She was almost to sleep when he slid in beside her, and she snuggled back into him. Rose felt James' lips brush her hair and heard him whisper for her to have sweet dreams. As if her brain was attuned to his every wish. She did.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here there be smut.

James had never felt so sure in his affection for someone as he did for Rose. Waking up next to her, hearing her whisper his name in her sleep, or watching her scrunch her nose up in concentration all made him feel happy in so many different ways. He had thought he knew what love felt like before, but these new sensations were different. He wasn't sure if he was in love with her, but he certainly was becoming unable to picture his future without Rose in it. Sometimes, he knew, when one needed an answer that they couldn't come to on their own, the best option was to get an untainted and unbiased outsiders view.

That was today's homework for his creative writing class. He tapped the marker against the white surface. "So, as we've discussed today, love is woven throughout literature. Whether it be jealous love, unrequited love, spiteful love, familial love, or even love for inanimate objects like chips or cars. What I want you to do this weekend is write a poem or paragraph about what you think love means." He let his eyes cast over the class, watching their varied reactions. "Think hard about it, and be ready to turn them in on Monday."

The bell rang, and he chuckled as he watched them hurry from the room. He didn't blame them. James was in a hurry too. It had been exactly one month since their first kiss, and he wanted to try to make up for what a disaster that date had been. The only downside was that the weather tonight was forecasting a nasty storm. So, in preparation to recreate it at home, he had secretly whisked Rose's dress to the cleaners, prepped a dinner, and preloaded some jazz songs onto his phone to play through the television.

He barely made it to the cleaners to get her dress, and by the time he got back to the flat, the storm clouds were gathering in the distance. James had planned to make spaghetti the same way she had, but had decided on some chicken parmesan instead. He showered quickly, and donned the same outfit he had worn. He was just finishing it up their dinner when Rose came through the door. "That smells divine." She sighed, leaning against the door to toe off her shoes. She was holding a small bag from Henriks in her hand.

"No peeking." James warned as she came around the bar. He chuckled as she froze, curiosity lighting up her features as she saw his attire. "It's a surprise. Go get a shower and change into what I left on your bed." He watched as she gave him a confused look and hurried away to her room.

When he heard the shower turn on, he went to work setting up the rest of his surprise. He hooked his phone up to the telly, turning on the playlist he had made so it came out of the speakers. Then he set up the candles he had purchased, lighting them around the room, and dimmed the lights. Once that was done, he set out their plates. James was just getting anxious with waiting when he heard Rose gasp.

"Surprise." He grinned leaning against the table and crossing his arms. "I wanted to take you out, but it's supposed to storm." As if on cue, thunder clapped overhead.

"What's the special occasion?" Rose asked as she came around the corner into the kitchen. Seeing her in the dress the second time was just as breathtaking as the first.

James smiled and shook his head. He moved away from the table so she could see their dinner, and pulled out a chair for her to sit. As he took his own, he noticed something in her eyes. It was that flicker of uncertainty, like she felt as if she didn't understand why he was being so nice. "How was work?"

The both spoke at the same time, but Rose told him to go first. "Same as the usual, trying to get students to understand the importance of Shakespeare or finding the value of x." He watched as she picked at her food a bit before taking a bite. "What about yours?"

"Lots of sales." Rose grinned a bit. "And Mr. Lancaster says if I passed my exam, he's my first choice to replace Hannah as manager of my department." She was happy about this, he could tell, but something had her on edge.

"What's the matter?" He sat his fork down and leaned forward so she could see he was listening.

"Nothing." Rose shrugged lightly. "Just, you know I don't like asking for things." James nodded letting her continue. "But I have to work for a few hours after closing tomorrow. There's a sale on Saturday, and the overtime hours will cover my registration fee for the test. I was wondering if you could pick me up."

"Of course." James didn't have to think before he responded. He didn't want Rose walking around late at night anymore than she wanted to herself. "Now, eat up before it gets cold." He picked up his fork and pointed at her plate.

Now that she had gotten her favor out, which wasn't really a favor to begin with, she relaxed into dinner. James couldn't help but stare at the way the the rich lipstick accentuated her smile as she talked about her day. He was glad to hear she had finally set up a time for him to meet her friends. There would be a group date on Sunday to celebrate her friend Mickey's birthday.

Once dinner was finished, he cleared the table and led her into the living room. There he turned up the music just a bit, so the storm outside wouldn't overpower the sounds of the songs. He twirled her once before pulling her into his arms and beginning to lead her into a slow swaying dance. "You look beautiful." He murmured.

As predicted, Rose's cheeks turned pink again, and she rested her head on his shoulder. There didn't seem to be a need for any further words, so they just moved around the room. The rain pattered against the glass, and the thunder shook the walls. Neither of them felt the need to pay the sounds any mind. They were locked away safe in their tiny bubble. This moment, the way Rose looked so content in his arms, was exactly what he had hoped their first date would have been.

"What are you thinking about?" Rose's voice stirred James from his reverie. She was smiling up at him, her tongue wedged temptingly between her teeth.

"How lucky I am that I met you." James caught her lips before she had s chance to. The kiss started soft, as tender presses of their lips as they stepped in slow time to the music. Dancing lost priority when Rose wrapped her arms around his neck to tease the short hair at the nape of his neck. Her tongue flicked across his lips, entreating him to deepen the kiss.

James obliged her, chasing her tongue back between her lips with his own. He trailed his hands down her sides, resting them on her hips before pulling her flush against him. She tasted and felt delightful in his arms. When she trailed her left hand down his right arm, he tried to fight to keep his body in check. Her featherlight fingers paused at his hand, and for a moment he thought she was going to move it back up to her side. She did move his hand, but in a different direction. Rose's fingers guided his up her back, pressed them against the zipper that rested between her shoulders, then released his hand to move her own to his chest.

James pinched the metal tab between his thumb and forefinger. He broke the kiss as he gave an experimental pull down, letting it undo a few notches. Then he paused, waiting for her to object. Instead, her lips found his neck, and her talented tongue drew across the pulse point there. Taking this as a sign of approval, he pulled the zipper down farther. Inch by inch he exposed her soft skin. When he reached the dip in the small of her back, he moved his hands up, caressing the delicate flesh along her spine. She shivered at the contact, her breath ghosting along his jaw as she sought his lips again.

James couldn't stop the moan of approval as his fingers explored parts of her that were normally hidden from his touch and gaze. Her teeth pulled gently in his lower lip as she stepped back from his arms. He let his eyes open, taking in the way she looked. Her cheeks were flushed in arousal, and her pouty lips were wet and glistening in the candle light. The shoulders straps of her dress hung low on her upper arms, and she reached up to grasp them. Tantalizingly slow Rose pulled them down her arms, until the dress finally fell from her grasp to pool around her feet.

She was all black lace and cream skin, as she stepped away from the discarded material. Her breasts were encased in a nearly transparent bra, and her waist curved down to a pair of matching panties that clung deliciously to the fullness of her hips. James decided that if he died then and there, it would have been happily. There were no words to describe how she looked, so he settled for pulling her to him and sweeping her up into his arms. He kissed her, trying to pour his gratitude at her trust in him through their joined lips, and carried her into his room.

"Are you sure?" He murmured against her neck, his knees bumping against the edge of the mattress.

"Absolutely." Rose sighed, her tongue curling along the curve of his ear.

James grinned and lowered her gently to the blanket. He trailed his fingers down her side, relishing the way she trembled anxiously under his touch. Rose wanted him, wanted this. It was astounding. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, and he brushed them away softly. "Not yet." He chuckled against her skin. He kissed his way down her neck to her collarbone, eliciting a heady groan from her lips. James paused as his lips met the delicate fabric barring his path, and he praised the stars when he discovered it fastened in the front. He undid the clasp, pushing the lace away slowly, looking up to see her watching him with her lip between her teeth. He wondered briefly if she had ever been worshiped the way he was planning. He guessed not.

Her eyes snapped shut and her head fell back as he trailed his tongue up the swell of her breast to twirl around her nipple. "So perfect." He hummed and sucked it between his lips. Rose gasped, grabbing onto his shoulder. James kissed his way over to the other side, repeating the movement, chuckling as she whimpered his name and cupped the back of his neck with eager fingers.

He moved down, taking his time to caress and kiss along her skin. He gave a languorous swipe of his tongue at the line where her panties began, but skipped down to continue his trail down her left leg. The salty sweet taste of her flesh was addictive, as was the way she shivered and sighed from beneath him. He pushed back, one knee on the bed and one foot on the floor to plant a gentle, open mouth kiss at her anklebone. Rose's eyes fluttered open, and James gave her his most sultry smile as he undid the strap of her shoe and dropped it onto the floor.

Her eyes went wide, and she gave a giggled sigh as he ran his tongue along the arch of her foot before lowering it slowly back to the bed. Then he grabbed her other leg, raising it with one hand as he stroked her calf. He repeated his technique, and Rose bit her lip to stifle another giggle. James lowered her leg back down and skirted his fingers up to the waistband of her lace panties. As he pulled them down, Rose arched her hips up to let them slide off. He dropped them to the floor and kissed his way up her thighs.

When he reached the neatly trimmed curls at the junction of her thighs, Rose's hand came down to stop him. He flicked his eyes up, seeing her face worried. "You don't have to, if you don't want to." She murmured. "I've never...." her voice trailed off.

"Oh I want to." James turned his head to kiss her palm. "Will you let me?" Rose nodded wordlessly, and James trailed one finger between her folds. She was wet, blazing hot, and soft under his finger. He felt a desperate need to taste her, to watch her come undone under his touch. Gently he licked from her dripping entrance up to the bundle of nerves at her apex. Rose bucked under him, giving a soft cry of pleasure. His erection pulsed in response, straining against his pants. Eager to hear that sound again, James gave another lick. This one had more pressure, and Rose's body lifted for a moment.

He looked up to find her head tossed back into the pillow, lips parted, and her hands clenching the blanket beneath her. Eagerly he began swirling his tongue around her most sensitive spot, groaning against her skin as she moaned his name. Slowly he slid one finger into her, feeling how tight she was around him. At the unexpected presence of him, her muscles clenched and she jerked her head up to stare down at him with hooded eyes. He pulled his finger back, wiggling a second in to join it, and pressed them forward. He curled them upwards, seeking the right spot, and when he found it he pressed against it in a gentle thrust. The way she cried his name spurred him on.

James wrapped his lips around her clit, suck gently and flicking it with his tongue. He savored her flavor, the feel of her clenching and relaxing around his fingers. Rose wouldn't last long, and this knowledge drove him forward. He lavished all of his skills on her, brimming with pride and unadulterated affection as her hands came to his hair and her hips lifted up into his touch. He felt her flutter around him, and gave a purposeful press of his tongue and thrust of his fingers. He was rewarded with the sound of her crying his name, jerking wildly under him. He released her sensitive skin from his lips, laving delicate flat tongued laps against it as it pulsed. Her eyes were squeezed shut when he looked up, and Rose was panting as her nails scraped against his scalp. He worked her back down from her launch into the stars, and when she finally opened her eyes he slid his fingers free.

"That was...." Rose gasped a breath. "Amazing."

"Yeah you were." James chuckled and kissed his way back up her trembling body. "I take it you enjoyed it?" He murmured against her lips.

"Oh yes." Rose smiled and let her tongue curl around his. She brought her fingers up to the buttons on his shirt, and he groaned as she opened the first few and pressed her fingers against his chest. "Your turn." She purred.

"Next time." James hissed as her pressed her hips up into him, her warm center rubbing against the bulging strain of his trousers. If he let that talented tongue anywhere near him, he'd be finished before they really started. He groaned at the loss of her when he pulled back. He stripped his clothes free, letting her enjoy the view as she propped herself up on her elbows. Once he was bared before her, James saw Rose's eyes trail down his body to the evidence of what she did to him. He only broke from admiring her beautiful form long enough to pull open his side table drawer and find the unopened box of condoms he had bought a few days prior. He had never asked Rose if she was on birth control, and asking now might ruin the mood. Once he was sure they were protected, he crawled back over her.

Rose pulled him down for a kiss, bringing one leg up to wrap around his waist, and they both gasped as he brushed through her folds. James' gasp turned into a throaty moan as she slid a hand between them to position him at her entrance. Before he had a chance to slide in, she tilted herself up and forward. James choked on her name as he slid half of his length into her in one stroke. When she stroked her tongue across his lip, he pushed forward, burying himself to the hilt. James paused, just long enough for her to grow accustomed to his length and girth, and then pulled back to thrust in again. Rose's other leg came up around his waist, and James lost himself inside her.

Making love to Rose was different than anything he had ever experienced. There was something there, a connection beyond the sound of skin meeting skin. Her touches lit fire in his veins, not quick and blazing, but deep, smoldering embers. She moved under him, kissing, touching, arching, as they gasped each others names. He lavished her with praises, and she responded in kind. He had never been a religious man, but in that moment he thanked whatever god existed for bringing her into his life. James was close, so close, and his incoherent mind registered her tightening her thighs around his waist and digging her nails into his back as she exploded around him. The fluttering of her around him triggered his own release.

James gasped her name, just as she cried his. He closed his lips on her neck, feeling the racing of her heart under his tongue. He realized, too late, that he'd probably left a mark, but he couldn't feel any guilt over that. He couldn't feel anything except Rose relaxing under him. He slid out of her, gingerly lowering her legs to the blanket. "Stay here." He murmured, leaning down to kiss her softly as he stood up.

"Couldn't walk if I wanted to." Rose giggled and stretched out across the bed.

"Then I did my job." James knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he headed to the hall bathroom where he disposed of the condom. Then he padded, still nude through the flat to blow out the candles and turn off the music. When he rejoined her, carrying a glass of her favorite wine and and a cup of water for himself, she was still laying, bare, on top of the blankets. James stared at her, admiring the red marks he had left on her neck and chest. As her eyes fluttered open to meet his, James knew his heart was hers for as long as she wanted him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence, fighting, near death experiences
> 
> You've been warned

Rose was sore as she worked throughout her day, but she didn't mind. The dull ache in her thighs was a reminded of the pleasurable night and subsequent morning she had been treated to. Nothing all day could have ruined the ecstatic high she was riding. All she wanted to was make it to eleven oclock, when James would pick her up. It was Friday, and they both had two free days to spend with each other. Hell, both of them had nearly been late for work. Rose didn't mind that she only had time wash her face and reapply her makeup. It meant that she got to smell James' body wash and musky aftershave in her hair and on her skin all day.

When the final customers dwindled out the door, Rose bid goodnight to her coworkers. She was left alone, save for Wilson who was doing his final checks. She headed downstairs to the storage room to get the boxes of merchandise that would be part of the end of season sale. It took her a few trips, even with the supply cart she was using, to get them all up to the floor.

"All closed up!" Wilson waved at her from the front door. "I've programed the alarms to set at eleven o'five, Rosie. So make sure you are out the side door by then!"

"Have a good night Wilson! See you Monday!" Rose waved at him and dug her earbuds out of her purse beneath the counter and plugged them into her phone. She cranked up her music, singing along and setting up a display of perfume in the preapproved design.

She couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy, felt so secure in her body as well as her mind. It was amazing what unconditional support could do to a person. Rose was nearly certain she was in love with James, but she had never been in love before. She had experienced infatuation and lust, but neither of those compared to the warm sense of righteousness that came along with her thoughts of James. There was one thing she was sure of, that he had stolen her heart.

She moved, dancing happily to the varied playlist in her ears. A song she hadn't heard for a while came on, and Rose remembered it was one she had done a floor routine for in gymnastics before she met Jimmy. Feeling a bit foolish, she couldn't help but step back from the display to do a quick pirouette. Maybe she could get back into gymnastics, take some classes and find her old skills again. She doubted James would complain if her flexibility improved a bit.

Without distractions of coworkers or customers, Rose was working faster than she had intended. She finished her set up twenty minutes before eleven. Wanting to milk every minute of overtime she could, She went to work double checking every display in her area. At ten minutes to eleven, she headed up to the register to get her purse.

She had just bent over when a pair of strong hands clasped her hips. She bit back a giggle, of course James was early. He must have snuck in the side door. She had told him it would be unlocked. She pulled her earbuds out and reached back to slap at his thigh with one hand. "Babe, what have I told you about about sneaking up in me."

"Been a while since I've heard you call me that, Rose." The voice behind her was not James. The sly thickness of it was not slurred with drink for a change, and that was even more worrisome. Rose jerked up, yelping as her head collided with the register, and slammed her elbow back with all her strength into Jimmy's gut.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" She growled, spinning around as he stumbled away from her. He was blocking her way out from behind the counter, and her mind raced to plot exactly how quickly it would take her to jump over it. Obviously not quick enough.

Jimmy smirked at her and grabbed her arm. "Well, well, seems like somebody finally grew a pair." His fingers dug into her arm. Rose spat in his face and delivered a sharp fisted blow to his cheek. Her hand screamed pain as her knuckles collided with his jaw. She ignored it, doing just as Jack had instructed, and throwing her weight into his chest with a shoulder to force him away. As he stumbled, she bolted across the shop to the hall would lead past the bathrooms to the side exit..

She was only a few feet from it when Jimmy grabbed her by her hair and yanked her back. Rose stumbled, her balance thrown off by the pain in her scalp. One part of her mind screamed to run and hide. The other demanded she fight, and as she fell against a display of purses her mind briefly decided to inform her of that her sympathetic nervous system was on high alert. "Leave me alone!" The same words she had uttered so many times before now came out as a barked order instead of a pitiful plea.

She shoved herself up, her eyes searching for the best route around him to the hall. If she could get outside, James would just be arriving. "I don't think so." Jimmy sneered and swiped at her. Rose ducked low, and kicked out her foot towards his kneecap. Jack had been right, her body would know what to do when the moment came. "Fucking cunt!" Jimmy gasped as his leg gave out under him.

Rose ran past, trying to skirt around his reach. He was blocking the hallway now, if she could get to the front doors, the alarms would go off drawing attention from pedestrians on the street. She had just entered the men's department and was only fifty feet or so away from the doors when Jimmy tackled her from behind. She fell forward, blocking her face with her hands, and wrenched under him gasping for air.

Jimmy gave a growl of frustration and delivered a sharp blow to her side, just below her ribcage. Rose saw stars and held back the urge to puke. If she could roll over, she could throw him off. Using all the strength of her adrenaline fueled muscles, she rolled over, forcing him onto his side, and scrambled to her feet. She tried to dart away, but her lungs were still trying to regain normal function from the blunt fall and punch.

She stumbled blindly into a display, and her eyes found the clock over the the register. It was eleven oclock. James would be outside. "James!" Somehow her lungs managed to get the panicked scream from her lungs. She pushed herself up, only to receive a sharp punch to her jaw.

"So that's his name huh?" Jimmy panted, grabbing a fistful of hair and yanking her head back. "That arrogant prick you ran off on me for." Rose swiped up at his face, clawing her nails across his face. "Well tough shit, you little slut. He isn't here now is he." Rose barely managed to block his backhanded slap, and she grabbed his arm pulling him down so he stumbled over her.

Eyes on the exit again, Rose scrambled across the floor. She got to her feet this time. "James!" She screamed again. "Help me!" Her voice echoed around the empty store. Dread filled her stomach. He wasn't coming. He had promised, and now he wasn't here.

Jimmy took her down again, knocking over a rack of belts. Rose gave up trying to run. It was time to fight. She was on her own, and that fact chilled her blood more than Jimmy ever could. She fell on Jimmy, wailing her fists into him. "I hate you!" She screamed at him. Jimmy was laughing at her, a deep mocking bark that made her vision flash red. His fist collided with her side again, and as she gasped he shoved her away, kicking her hard in the stomach.

Her vision clouded as Rose gasped for air. She rolled over onto her side, trying to push herself up. Cold leather came around her neck and tightened quickly. "He can't save you Rose. No one can." Jimmy shoved his foot into her back, pushing down on her body as he pulled up on the belt digging into her neck.

"James!" Rose sobbed, clawing at the ligature, trying to loosen it. Her voice was high pitched and bounced back to her ringing ears. "You promised." The words came out in a gasp. Her vision swam, the room spinning as Rose felt her face grow hot and swollen. The sound of boots echoed dimly to her ears and a high pitch wail dug into her pounding brain.

"I'll fucking kill you!" James' voice was like thunder, and Rose felt Jimmy's weight leave her back. There was a crashing sound, followed by the crunch of fists on bone. Rose fell forward, pulling weakly at the belt. When it finally loosened, she rolled on her side and emptied her stomach on the cold tile floor. All around her the walls echoed the sound of a brutal beating. She rolled on her side squeezing her eyes shut as her world tipped dangerously.

James was straddling Jimmy, holding him by the shirt with one hand and delivering blow after blow to his face. She barely registered the sound of the motion alarms going off, red and white lights flashing from the ceiling. She gasped for air, clutching at her aching stomach. She watched in part horror and part angry satisfaction as James grabbed Jimmy's neck in both hands and slammed his skull to the floor with a resounding crack.

James crawled off Jimmy, and scrambled across the floor to her. "Rose, oh Rose." He pulled her into his arms with a choked sob.

"I screamed for you." Her voice sounded faint as she spoke, like it came from someone else. Darkness was dancing dangerously on the edges of her vision, and she turned her head away from him to gag up bitter bile.

"I know." James brushed her hair from her face, grimacing at whatever he saw there. "The door was locked. I had to break in. I swear I heard you. I was coming, I swear I was."

"James." Rose broke away from his tear and panicked filled eyes to look numbly over at Jimmy's bleeding face. "Is he dead?" She never heard his response, because her world turned upside down, and everything went black.

It was the harsh assault of a loud beeping noise on her ears that brought Rose painfully back to consciousness. Her mouth was dry and burning. Every inch of her ached, but the pain was number by the same fuzzy feeling in her brain. She blinked her eyes open to see a monitor blipping out sharp rises and falls across the screen. She was in the hospital again. Maybe it wasn't again. Maybe she'd look over and see a gaggle of police officers waiting to take her statement. Had it all been a dream? James, Donna, Wilf? Had she imagined it all? She turned her head on the pillow, and sure enough, there was a group of police officers at the nursing station.

It was pointless to cry. Crying got her nowhere. This was her life, and she was stuck in it. Maybe she would run, run far away. The door opened, casting a beam of harsh light against her face. A hulking form stepped in, holding a styrofoam cup in it's hand, just like it had in her dream. Here came the lead officer to get her statement.

The door shut behind the person, and their free hand raised the lights enough to reveal their identity. Dread gave way to blinding relief as her medication blurred eyes took in James. He was standing there, an unreadable expression on his face. His dark colored jumpers had been traded for a solid black turtle neck. His trademark dark jeans ended at his heavy black boots. Engulfing his form was his ever present leather jacket. Rose drank in the sight, and she decided that she had never seen anyone look as hot as he did in that moment. There shared a silent gaze for a moment before he came to her bed. "Hi." Rose croaked.

"Hey yourself." He gave a sad smile and held the cup out to her lips. "Don't try to talk too loud." He explained as she took a shaky sip. The room temperature water burned down her throat. "Small sips, love. Your trachea's bruised." He reached out a hand to touch her but froze before his fingers touched her face. "Oh, Rose." His voice cracked on her name. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize." Rose gasped, her voice throbbing in her throat. "You saved me." She tried to reach up to cup his cheek, but her arm was stiff snd her hand was bound up in something tight.

"Don't move too much." James turned to pull a chair to her bedside. "You're pretty banged up, love."

"What time is it?" Rose thought he looked exhausted. "How long have I been out?"

"About nine hours or so." James crossed his arms on the bedrail and rested his chin on it. "They had to keep you unconscious for a bit. You woke up screaming when they tried to draw blood." James managed a chuckle. "But Rory says he won't press charges for you trying to rip his face off."

Rose groaned as she recalled that Amelia's boyfriend was a nurse. She tried to move but pain burned red hot along her ribs. She blinked back tears as she realized his left hand was bandaged at the knuckles. "James, your hand."

"You're worried about a few broken knuckles on me?" James snorted and shook his head. "You should see yourself." They both grew quiet as Rory slipped into the room quickly and shut the door.

"You're awake." He gave an apologetic smile, and Rose saw a bandage taped across his cheek. "Don't even think about apologizing." He held up a finger at her. "I shouldn't even be in here, so I have to be quick."

James stood up and strode over to him. Rory whispered in his ear, but all Rose made out was surgery, alive, in intensive care but stable. Then he hurried from the room. Rose watched as James rubbed his hands over his faced and finally relaxed.

"What's going on?" Rose croaked, fighting back the pain as she pushed up on the pillows.

James crossed back to her, clenching his fists as he sat down. "Jimmy. I almost killed him Rose." He looked down at his palms and buried them in his pockets. "He just got out of surgery. He'll live, but they don't know if he'll be brain damaged or not. They have to wait for the swelling to go down."

Rose felt like she'd been punched in the gut again. It all came rushing back. Every detail of the night before burned in vivid color in her head. It ended with the sight of Jimmy's skull pouring blood out onto the white tiled floor. "I wish you had." Rose murmured, feeling not the least bit of remorse.

"You would wish me a killer?" James' voice was soft, and Rose turned to meet his eyes. Shame flooded to life deep inside her at the distraught pain in his eyes.

"No, I don't wish you were a killer." Rose coughed and shook her head weakly. "I just wish someone would."

James sighed and finally touched her face. She fought back a wince at the pain that blazed to life. A knock stirred their attention. "Come in." James called, and a kind looking female officer stepped in. "Officer Smith." James leaned over to give Rose a delicate kiss to her cheek. "Let's do this outside, yeah? Rose doesn't need to see this."

The woman shook her head, causing her short brown hair to brush along her jaw. "You aren't under arrest, Mr. Noble. We've been reviewing the security footage." She held out a metal clipboard. "We just need you to sign your statement." Rose watched as James took the clipboard and pen. Officer Smith came over to Rose and gave a motherly smile. "You, Miss Tyler, are one lucky woman."

Rose bit back a snort of sarcastic laughter. "I don't feel so lucky." She groaned. She didn't feel lucky at all. She felt like she'd been run through a garbage disposal.

"What I meant was, you were lucky he waited to attack when he did." Officer Smith frowned. "I'll leave the details to James to explain." She took the clipboard back from James and flipped a few pages. "Can you try to sign here? It's a statement confirming Mr. Stone violated your protective order and attacked you."

Rose signed it, wincing as her entire body protested the simple action. "What will happen to him, after he recovers?"

"He's going to be charged with attempted murder." Officer Smith took the statements back. "And will all the evidence, he's facing a life sentence." She slipped a card on the tray table beside her bed. Rose glanced at it: Officer Sarah Jane Smith.

"Thank you, Sarah Jane." Rose whispered and relaxed back against her bed. Sarah Jane gave her a tender smile and let them alone again.

James settled back into his chair and watched Rose as she tried to find a position that didn't hurt. "Here." He pressed a device into her fingers. "Press the button." He curled her thumb over the smooth plastic and pressed down.

In a few moments, Rose's body grew heavy and numb again, sleep tugging at her mind. She struggled to keep her eyes open. She was terrified of going to sleep, afraid if she did James would disappear. "Hold me." She pleaded.

"Rose, I'll hurt you." James protested, holding her hand softly.

"Don't care." Rose knew her voice was slurred. "I'm afraid to go to sleep."

James looked over her body, decisions warring in his eyes, but he finally sighed, slipped out of his coat, and toed off his boots. He eased onto the bed behind Rose, sliding an arm under her pillow and covering her up with his jacket. Rose's fear of the dreamless slumber pulling at her abated. With James pressed softly against her back, she knew she could rest easy. Just as her mind began to shut off, she felt his lips move against the back of her head. "I love you." James' voice was a whisper.

Rose tried to respond, but sleep took her under without mercy.

 


	11. Chapter 11

It hurt James to look at Rose. Every time he did, the fear of what had nearly happened rocked through him. He had been lucky that the locking mechanism on that door was rusty and weak, because had it not been he doubt he could have kicked it in. He wasn't surprised, however, at how easily she adjusted to her injuries. A fractured rib, broken orbital socket, sprained wrist, severe kidney bruising, a swollen and bruised trachea, and nearly dying would have had most people confined to home. Not his Rose, as she had been eager to be discharged from the hospital. Once home she threw herself back into their normal routine without a second thought. She took it all in stride, but he knew that it was because she had lived it for years.

Jackie had tried to convince her to take it slow, to actually rest her body and recover for once. The older Tyler woman had become a daily visitor. James had expected Jackie to be furious, to lay into him with the fury of maternal rage, but she hadn't. She had simply taken one look at his still wrapped knuckles and shouldered him away from the stove.

The third night after he brought Rose home, there had been a heated argument, and by heated he meant Rose stomping her foot and fixing the pair with a firm stare. She wanted to go back to work, despite her doctor ordering her to stay off her feet for more than an hour to prevent stressing her internal injuries. It had taken James and Jackie remaining calm and collected, banding together in a unified front, to coerce the blonde ball off stubbornness into agreeing to take her two weeks of paid vacation time. Rose had agreed only under the condition that everyone stop coddling her and let her move forward with her A-level studying.

Returning to school had been the key amount of nervousness for James. A substitute had been brought in while he helped Rose settle back at home. While the attack had been on the news, the media had blessedly kept his and Rose's faces and names out of the segments, word of mouth had traveled through the people in their lives. Jimmy would live, suffering no permanent brain damage, although he would need extensive reparative surgery on his jaw and eye sockets. He would be standing trial once he was medically cleared.

James had been expected to deal with a bombardment of questions, but instead he was greeted with a different reaction. All of his pupils were rapt with attention as he taught, reviewing their final lessons before end of the year exams. He had never experienced such earnest concentration from them. It wasn't until he paused at his class door and overheard a group of students talking in the hall. One of the voices belonged to Danny Pink. "My dad said he almost totally destroyed his face."

"Seriously though? Mr. N? You're kidding me." Another voice, belonging to one of the known troublemakers named Adam. "That's totally badass."

Their voices faded away, and James went about his lunch as normal. During his final class of the day, the creative writing one, he paid a bit more attention to the changes in his students demeanor. They weren't just paying attention. The boys were staring at him, with analytical eyes, as if trying to imagine their grumpy but usually reserved teacher fighting. The girls weren't really paying attention either. They were staring at him with dream filled eyes and doodling on their papers. On more than one page he saw his name surrounded by tiny hearts. All he could think was that they were typical teenagers.

Coming home from work, he found Rose curled up on the couch in his leather jacket. She looked up at him and shoved something behind her back. "Welcome home." She grinned. Well she tried to smile, but the swelling and bruising on her face twisted it like a grimace.

"Whatcha reading?" James asked, dumping his bag in his chair and settling next to her. He placed a kiss to her hair, the only place he wasn't afraid to touch her, and dug behind her back for her hidden object. She leaned forward, surrendering it to him. It was her sketch book, open to a charcoal portrait of himself that had been smeared. "Oh, I didn't mean to make you ruin it." He apologized, passing it back to her.

"You didn't." Rose sighed. "I think Jimmy did." She took it back and frowned at the page.

James saw red. How could he be here when he was supposed to be under police guard at the hospital? "What do you mean?"

"First, at the hospital, Sarah Jane said I was lucky he attacked when he did." Rose turned to him, fear evident in her amber eyes. "What did she mean."

James had wanted to avoid this conversation. Rose had already been through so much, and she felt so safe here. "Rose, you don't want to know. It doesn't matter. He's going away for the rest of his life."

"It matters to me, James." The page under her fingers crumpled as she clenched them. "What did she mean?"

James sighed and laid his head back on the top of the couch. "Police have reason to believe he'd been stalking you and planning that for sometime." He admitted.

"Well, it doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure that out." Rose snorted. She pulled his leather jacket closer around her, and James had to admit she looked downright sexy in it. Still, she had a right to know.

"Remember the first night your mum came over." Rose nodded. How could either could forget that embarrassment. "Remember how you thought you saw him?" Rose nodded again, snuggling closer and wrapping her arms around his left one. "Well, they think he got my tag number and looked me up or somehow tracked us back here. While you were in the hospital, they came here and checked the house for finger prints." James looked away from her to stare at the ceiling, then finally met her eyes again. "They found his prints all over your room and on the window."

Rose gave him a wide eyed gasp. "My window was open when I went in there. I felt like something was off. That's why I went to your room." She trembled against him. "I was alone so many times while you were working, and I was here."

James wanted nothing more to hug her, but he was terrified of causing her more pain. "Rose, the lease is up in a few months." It was a subject he had been wanting to bring up anyways. "We can move, find someone else."

"No." Rose's answer cut him off sharply. "Absolutely not. I love living here. This is where we met. Where I first felt happy." She looked up at him. "Where I first realized I was in love with you."

James' heart stuttered. He hadn't said the words since he had held her in the hospital. He hadn't been sure if she still loved him, trusted him, after he had failed in his promise. "You love me?" He whispered.

"Well yeah." Rose's unmarred cheek flushed a lovely pink. "I don't want him to take that away, the place where I found you."

"I love you too." James chanced sliding an arm behind her back, cradling her into his side.

Rose giggled, and James relaxed. He hadn't heard that sound in days. "I heard you say that, at the hospital. I tried to respond, but the pain meds were too strong." She looked up at him, her lovely eyes soft. "You hadn't said it since, I thought maybe..." her voice trailed off.

James stroked her arms lightly, and kissed the tip of her nose. "I didn't say it again, because I was afraid you were going to leave." He finally admitted what had kept him, aside from her injuries, from showering her with his usual touches and affections. "Because I didn't keep my promise."

Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You plum." She raised her uninjured hand to pull his face down to hers. "You saved me. You did everything you could to keep me safe. Don't you dare feel guilty." For the first time since that night, they kissed.

It was like something snapped between them, a fragile line they had both been dancing but unaware that it existed shattered. Rose moved onto his lap, taking his hands in hers and wrapping them around her waist. She deepened the kiss, as if the last four days had left her feeling neglected. James never wanted her to feel that way, so he obliged. His fingers had long since memorized every unmarred area of her skin, and they found them without hesitation. As always, her touch set fire to his blood, stirring him with desperate need. James fought it back, not wanting to ruin the moment. Then Rose's lips found his ear.

"Rose." He sighed, trailing his fingers along her thighs, and he realized that they were bare beneath the baggy nightshirt she was wearing. "If you keep that up, I'm going to need the shower before you tonight."

"I know." She purred, her tongue curling along his jaw. She gave a soft grind down on him. "But really, a shower isn't necessary."

His control threatened to break, and he muffled his groan in her neck. The smell of his own cologne on her skin and the leather did nothing to keep himself in check. "I don't want to hurt you." He whispered, smiling at the way she shivered at his breath.

"You won't." She murmured, trailing her hands down his chest to his belt buckle. Before he could stop her, she had it undone and was working at his zipper. "Please." Rose pleaded into his neck, her lips pulling at his skin. He gasped, imitating her as he suckled softly on her neck. "I need you."

James couldn't ignore the desperation in his voice. He slid his hands back up her thighs, pressing the edge of her skirt up, and his control snapped as he found she hadn't been wearing anything underneath. "You little mix." He chuckled against her skin, and he caressed her hips around to the junction of her thighs. His fingers met her damp curls, which were growing steadily more soaked. His thumb found the delicate bundle of nerves with a soft stroke, and Rose mewled into his shoulder. Then her fingers went to work again, purposefully undoing the button of his trousers and sliding down the zipper.

James stroked her again with one thumb, working slow but firm circles against her. With the other hand he slid her back on his thighs a bit. When her warm fingers dipped into his boxers and wrapped around his length, he bucked into her hand with a groan of her name. She pulled him free, stroking him a few times, drawing him to full hardness. It wasn't until she slid forward, her wet folds brushing against his tip that he gained some coherent thinking. "Condoms in the bedroom." His voice was husky, and he sounded far too breathless for his own good.

"Been on the pill since two days after our first date." Rose reassured him. She lifted her hips, and as if they had done this a thousand times instead of twice, she took him into her in one slow movement. Their sighs of approval and love mixed together as their lips met. James wanted to flip her over, lay her gently on the couch and make love to her until she lay satisfied and too tired to move, but he didn't know how without hurting her.

Restarting his teasing strokes against her with his thumb, Rose took control. James trusted her to know her limits, and it was easy to tell she did. He watched her with careful eyes as she moved against him. It was a different sensation for him, feeling her slide and swivel slowly around him compared to the passionate thrusts with her beneath him. This was far more intense, more intimate. Even with their clothes still on, there was a nakedness between them.

Rose had picked a pace that seemed just right, and their kiss was evenly matched with it. Deep, lingering, heavy, and so pleasurable that James found it hard to keep from trying to pull her closer. He felt her begin to tremble in his arms, her tightness fluttering around him, and he kept the languid flicks and circles his thumb was spoiling her with. "I love you, Rose." He murmured adoringly against her lips, and two more presses against her had her coming undone. James felt her clench around him, and he watched as her head titled back and his name fell from her lips in a breathless gasp.

He waited, rubbing her soft thighs, savoring the feel of her tightening and relaxing around him, for Rose to come back down to earth. When she did, she began moving slowly again, stroking her nails along the back on his neck. "I love you too." She murmured kissing his lips. Rose lifted up just a bit then slid back down. It felt delightful, and the added sensation had him nearing his own release with a slow building wave. James held her hips, making sure she kept the perfect pace and didn't try to exert herself for his sake. Feeling the velvet heat engulfing him, constricting him, was all he needed. His own pleasure rushed through him, and when she pressed down taking him in completely, he kept her there. Their tongues danced around each other as he emptied himself inside of her.

They stayed like that, panting together, touching and kissing softly, basking in the afterglow. It wasn't until Rose's stomach interrupted them with a small growl that they released each other. She slid from his lap, smiling at him contentedly. James grinned back, brushed her hair from her face. "I'll cook. You go take a shower and your medicine."

Rose made a face. "My medicine makes me sleepy." She tried to whine but failed. "I need to study."

James laughed and tucked himself away, fastening his pants. "You study all day. I've run out of lesson plans!" He stood up, but then he bent over to give her another kiss. "Please, I don't like to see you in pain, and I know you are."

Rose nodded and stood on shaky legs as he pulled away. James watched her go. There were many things he was unsure of, but there was one he knew with absolute certainty. There was a diamond ring tucked away in his mother's jewelry box, and when his precious girl was ready, he was going to ask Jackie for permission to put it on Rose's finger.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Rose finally felt like she could breathe. It wasn't until she no longer had to look over her shoulder anymore that she realized some part of her had always been tensed and ready to run. Some nights, she still woke panting and sobbing, her mind telling her she would open her eyes and see that same low, water marked ceiling. Yet every time she opened her eyes, they met with warm drowsy, blue ones and not cold, spiteful green.

The day of her A-level exam came, and she was terrified she would forget it all. Yet every time you looked at a question or a problem, her mind spoke the answer in James' northern burr. The day her results came back, showing her perfect score, she strode confidently into her manager's office with the application for the managerial position. She walked out with a pay raise and a new name badge.

Slowly her life stopped wheeling uncontrollably. It didn't happen all at once, but it came with steady turns of the clock hands. Rose felt small ropes, warm and secure, pulling her existence to an easy place. Some had been there a while, in the form of Amy, Mickey, and her mum. Others had been struggling to reach her grasp, and they looked like Donna, Wilf, and Jack. Yet the strongest one, the sturdiest of all the ropes, was James. His was the one that brought her back to Earth.

Rose didn't feel overtly happy, as she sought ways to improve her life. She felt sure of herself. Never before had such a feeling of self-awareness resided inside of her. She knew who she was, what she was capable of. She had been thrown through the fire, but instead of cracking or faltering, she emerged from the flames strong and evenly tempered.

James had introduced her to his parents, and they accepted her without hesitation. Before everything, Rose had dreaded meeting them, afraid they would not find her good enough for their son. Now she found that habitual doubt gone. Rose's friends had taken well to James, spare a few joking comments from Amy about naughty professor fetishes. Jackie had warmed up to him too, and that is what made Rose the happiest.

The only thing that had Rose nervous was some secret James seemed to be hiding from her. Her first thought, when he quickly hung up his phone one night when she came home, was that he was cheating. Rose had scolded herself for that one, knowing he wouldn't do that to her. Another night, Jackie was coming out of the flat when she came up the stairs. She had hugged and kissed Ross, saying she had to rush to meet Bev.

Donna had been acting strange too, the weekend she had been home. She had taken Rose out for a spa day, and grilled her incessantly on places she'd like to visit, hinting she could get a phenomenal discount at one of the resorts her boss owned if she and James ever wanted a vacation. There had been a discussion over other random things that were totally typical girl topics, but not ones Rose had ever really thought of. One of Donna's friends was getting married, and the energetic ginger began bringing up things like how she preferred a Christmas wedding, and she asked what time of the year Rose would want to get married if she ever did.

Rose had hesitantly admitted she never really thought about it. Marriage had always been a subject she believed was not in her future. Yet, the more she talked about it with Donna, the more she found she remembered all the silly fantasies she'd had as a little girl. She didn't linger on the ideas, though. When she first moved in with James, before they were together, she had heard him make jokes with his friends about how he'd never get married again. That once was enough, and divorce lawyers were too expensive to afford twice.

Then one of his friends, Brian if she remembered correctly, had quipped about how the engagement ring he bought had taken almost three months salary. James had laughed at that, scoffing that he saved six months, sold his collection of first edition and autographed Harry Potter books, and took out a small loan to afford a ring that would make Reinette happy. Rose had rolled her eyes at that, saying that if her day ever came, she'd be happy with a rusted tin ring.

Rose didn't mind though that James abhorred the thought of remarrying. Just living with him, waking up in his arms and falling asleep against his side was enough for her. She didn't need to have a piece of paper saying they loved each other. It was the little things that mattered to her the most. Over the last five months since her final battle for freedom, James always went out of his way to do the little things. Sometimes it was a note, other times it was letting her have the last bite of ice cream, and sometimes it was buying a dress she had sighed longingly over as he walked her out of the store.

That dress was draped over the bed, tags still attached, and James was leaning against the closet door with a sly smile on his face. "James, you shouldn't have." Rose gasped, running her hands along the soft velvet.

"Wasn't me." James chuckled straightening up to adjust his sleeves. "Treat from Grandad." He wrapped his arms around her from behind, squeezing her tightly. "He said every woman should have a red gown in their wardrobe. I have to agree."

"Troublemakers, the pair of ya." Rose laughed wriggled out of his arms. She took in his attire: pressed black slacks, button up black dress shirt, a black belt with a shining silver buckle, and a pair of dress shoes that had been so recently tucked away in his closet. "What's the occasion?"

"Donna secured us an invite to her boss's charity gala tonight." James grinned. "Now you get out of those work clothes, into that dress, and make yourself look like a queen." He pressed a kiss to her nose and snagged his phone.

Rose rushed to shower. She curled her hair, pinning it in an intricate bundle on her head, and stepped into the dress. It fit like a dream as she looked in the full length mirror on the closet door. The scarlet material clung to her in all the right places. The slit came up almost to the top of her thigh, but ended before it became inappropriate. The beading at the neckline glimmered golden, and Rose had never felt so much like a woman in her life.

When she joined James in the living room, he dropped his phone and gaped at her in shock. "Remind me to thank Grandad for buying that." He stuttered, bending to scoop up his phone. "Spin for me."

Rose did as she was asked, turning lightly in the golden heels she had put on. James gave a low whistle and chuckled nervously. "Also remind me to write a thank you note to the designer. Blimey, woman, bout to give this old man heart failure."

Rose chuckled and strutted over to kiss his cheeks. "You aren't old." She laughed. "More aged, like a fine wine." That earned her a gentle tap on her bum.

"Let's go, before I drag you back into the bedroom and deny everyone else the privilege of seeing you in that." James reached around her to give her bum a soft squeeze.

Rose giggled at the desire burning in his eyes and danced away from his grasp. They headed downstairs, and she was surprised to see a car and driver waiting. "Well, aren't we arriving in style?" She was thankful for the thick velvet material as the wind picked up, bringing with it the chill of the approaching autumn.

"Shhh" James chuckled as the driver pulled into the light traffic.

When they got to the destination, Rose noted that they weren't at a house. Instead they were at a lavish hotel she had never seen before. Some other guests were arriving, but James paid them no mind as he guided Rose inside and passed their invitations to a man with a checklist. Donna waved at them, from beside a striking man with salt and pepper hair and rich brown eyes. Rose waved back, as did James, before they were swept into a large banquet room complete with an orchestra. Beyond the glass doors was a lavish garden. The bushes were decorated with twinkling lights, and a fountain twinkled blue and gold in the center.

Rose and James settled in, being introducing themselves to the two other couples at the table. Dinner was served, and the exquisite salmon she was given tasted perfect. Then slowly, people began to mingle. Rose caught bits of conversations as James led her to the dance floor. Some people discussed business, others discussed art, and fewer discussed personal things about family and children. She paid them no mind, feeling like royalty as James twirled her easily to the music.

"That's six." James chuckled, and Rose snapped out of the reverie she had been in admiring the way his eyes sparkled lovingly at her.

"Six what?" She asked, as he dipped her low. She laughed, touching her tongue to her teeth in that way she knew drove him wild.

"Men who have tried to cut in." James winked at her and nodded to their left. A man and woman were dancing together, but the woman kept looking at James and the man's eyes kept raking down to Rose's exposed leg.

"She looks interested in cutting in." Rose snickered, waggling her eye brows at him playfully. James was sometimes so blind that he missed the many women who often flirted with him, even when Rose was right there. "Besides, I've got the only dance partner I'll ever want." Feeling giddy with the elegance of it all, she went up on her toes to kiss him lightly.

"And I've got the only woman I'll ever want for any reason in my arms." James squeezed her waist, and Rose realized he had waltzed them straight to the now open doors to the garden. "Fancy a walk?" He asked.

"Yes, bit hot in here with this dress." She hadn't wanted to say anything before. The cool, damp breeze was welcome as they made their way down the path. She looped her arm though his, inhaling the sweet smell of the flowers. The lights from the bushes twinkled like fairies, and the music from inside waved out. Rose felt like she was lost in a story book. She had her magic dress, her midnight ball, and even her own prince charming in leather armor. They came to the fountain, and James pulled them to a stop. "We should make a wish." She meant it at a joke, caught up in the joy of the moment, of her life. "Got a coin?"

"Somewhere." James chuckled and released her arm. He stepped back, and Rose heard him fumbling with his pocket. "Aha! Got one!" Rose turned around, but James wasn't behind her. A glint caught her eye and she looked down.

James was on one knee, a delicate diamond ring clasped in his fingers. It wasn't large or ornate. Rose recognized it from the wedding picture that hung on Wilf's sitting room wall. It had been James' grandmother's. Rose felt her heart skip a beat and her stomach flutter. He couldn't be proposing. After everything he'd said about marriage. Tears began to prickle at her eyes.

"Rose, I had this long romantic speech planned out." James smiled up at her. "Epitome of romance, me. But right now, I can't remember a damn thing I had planned to say except that I love you." He swallowed and drew a ragged breath. "Having you in my life is the best thing I could have dreamed of. You wriggled your fingers around my cold heart, and I don't want you to let it go. I want to do right by you, and I'm asking if you'll do me the biggest honor of becoming my wife."

Rose's head spun. So much for claiming he had forgotten his speech. His words shot right into her soul. This was so unexpected, so unimagined. So many words bumbled into her head, but only a few felt right. "James, you've shown me every day you love me. Of course I'll marry you, but only if you want to and not because you think I need it to be happy."

James barked out a laugh and shook his head. "You silly woman. Yes I want to marry you, do you think I'd honestly ask if I didn't? You know me." He twisted the ring, so the single diamond caught the light. "So will you say yes?"

Rose nodded and held her left hand out to him. It slid perfectly into place, and now suddenly all of Donna's questions made sense. That sneaky woman was James' intel gatherer. Everything about tonight was almost exactly as she had described it to her: the fancy ball, the magic garden, the dress fit for a princess, and even the ring sized to fit her perfectly. Rose felt happy tears coat her cheeks as James kissed her hand and rose to his feet to pull her into an embrace.

"She said yes!" Donna yelled from the door, and Rose turned to see her future sister in law standing with a photographer and a small crowd of guests. They all burst into applause, and James, being the show off he was, bent Rose back and kissed her so passionately that the stars behind her eyes rivaled every one in the night sky above them.

 


End file.
